My Very Own Glass Slipper
by TheSimplestLove
Summary: Leah is tired of being hated, unloved and forgotten. There is nothing left for her in Forks. So she runs away not knowing where to. When she meets billionaire scientist Zavior. Leah realises that she can recieve love and that she does deserve her happy ending. Follow Leah through bumps in the road as she gets everything she ever wished for.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would read some stories on Leah because she is in fact my favourite character in the book. I was actually so disappointed. Not in the quality of the writing as my writing is NOT the best or even close to the best of writing on this site. But in the characterization of Leah in every. Single. Story. She's always painted as the bad one. It's RIDICULOUS. Do you people know what she had to go through? She went through more real crap than Bella. And Bella was the main Character! Maybe it's just because of my nature to always have a thing for the underdog. But I AM giving Leah a story. A damn good story. I'm giving her a happy ending once and for all…. Anyways hope you enjoy. Rant done. **

**Leah P.O.V **

"God doesn't she look beautiful Leah?" My mother asks as she snaps pictures of Emily in her wedding dress.

"You do," I say softly agreeing smiling at her. Even thought it was literally killing me on the inside to even be a part of this. But of course out of all the things I've been told about my life. I don't really have a choice. For God sakes does my mother have no heart what's so ever? Like at all? Even a little trace of one? I told her I would come to the wedding. I told her I would take part in the stupid wedding. But did she really have to have me go through all of this planning. Emily smiles at me I get a hint of happiness and smugness off of that smile. She knew this was torture for me. She also knew that I said anything about it and sure I get satisfaction… for a whole three minutes as this entire tribe was on her side. For what? I will never have an idea. The only person I can ever sometimes talk to is Jacob and that usually never happened because he was always blowing me off to be with his imprint freak thing. I try my best to keep in my sigh as I look at my watch, trying not to think about the fact that I was ten minutes late to class even though it was community college, and chances are I would do nothing with what I learned. Emily goes into the change room and my mother smiles as she texts.

"Charlie is going to love the pictures of Emily in her dress," She says and I roll my eyes at the sound of my step fathers' name. Honestly out of the million things I hated Bella Swan- Cullen whatever the fuck last name she had for. Was the fact that upon getting married and moving out at 18 she decided to support her father when he said he was in love with my mother. Now he slept where my father used to sleep and I noticed slowly the pictures of my father with Seth and I slowly disappearing from the house. It felt like suddenly everyone was forgetting him. It was like the only thing keeping his memory alive was me. Pictures are fading and memories no longer exist to people it's like I'm alone.

"Mom do you really think Charlie cares… He barely talks," I say. It was true. He was worse then Bella on the monotone scale. The man had no emotion, I can remember my dad turning on the record player and dressing up in a suit and slicking his hair back just to slow dance with my mother for 5 minutes in the living room. I used to watch the sparkle in her eye loving the way my dad can make her so happy without even spending a dime or doing something so extravagant. All Charlie does is watch stupid football games and eat the fish that he catches... Uh yeah a big romancer I tell you.

"You know Leah you should really start being nicer to him," my mother says with an annoyed tone and an eye roll.

"Mom we barely speak,"

"Exactly. You need to stop being so bitter about… everything lord have mercy . This is why I wanted you to be a part of this wedding for some happiness," She says dully as she scrolls through her phone. I squint my eyes at her in disbelief. My phone dings and it's another five minute alarm telling me I need to get to class.

"Mom I have to get to class," I say getting up and throwing the purse over my shoulder.

"Leah you do not you have to be here. You can miss a day of class,"

"If it were any other day yes but I've already missed half and I have a huge test. I miss this test and I will have to do this course again," I say trying to reason with the dragon lady.

"Leah you can take the course it's not that big of a deal," She says through clenched teeth. Her light brown orbs daring me to test her. I just shake my head as I make my way out of the shop.

"This is why people give up on you," She says and I stop my back turned to her. I wipe the tear away and I don't turn around. Knowing that what would hurt me more was seeing no remorse etched on her face. I leave the bridal shop and get in my crappy car. Honestly the thing was worse than Bella Swan's beat up truck. But it was the only thing I could afford on my crappy pay. It wasn't Seth's brand new Range Rover that Charlie oh so kindly helped my mother pay for. Before I could even comment on the fact that she didn't help me she said that she and Charlie thought it was a good idea that Seth have his own car and plus.

_She didn't think I'd need her help. _

Yeah, she helps every stranger that she can find on the reservation of La Push but when it came to helping me. She didn't _think_ I'd need it. Sometimes I wonder what my dad would think of my mothers' behaviour if he were here. But then I remember that he wasn't and would never be again. I get to the college and when I see that the classroom is closed I bang my head against the door. I missed the test. My rude ass teacher leaves the room and I follow her.

"Mrs. Evans. I know you're not allowed to have people redo tests but if I can redo this one. There was a big family thing and-

"No Ms. Clearwater. I do not give retests unless you were in the hospital dying," She says in her stone cold voice as I follow her to her car pleading for a retest.

"Mrs. Evans please if I don't do this test I'm going to have to redo the entire semester,"

"Well then I guess I'll see you in my class next school year Ms. Clearwater. Next time focus on the fact that this is your future. Your cousins wedding is not your future," She says rudely. I just stare at her. "Yeah word travels fast,"

"Mrs. Evans,"

"I don't really try to keep up with the drama that constantly circles this reservation, but your story keeps popping up. Listen to me your cousin is marrying him move on and get over it. Build the bridge then burn it and when you do. Call the school and schedule your consultation for joining the college again next term. Because for the past couple of weeks it seems like you didn't really want this. And now you don't have it… Learn to take your future seriously Ms. Clearwater. Because everyone is moving on with their lives you need to jump on the band wagon. Have a nice day," Is all she says before she opens her car door and drives away leaving me standing there in the parking lot. I put my hands to my face and do a muffled scream. I couldn't deal with this world and life SUCKED. I drag my feet to my car trying not to think of the fact that I would be having to do this whole school semester over again. This would have me graduating late. Not that it mattered really because in reality… would I ever get out of this place? I start my car and drive home slowly not knowing what the heck I was going to be walking into. I get home and shoot straight up the stairs ignoring Charlie watching that stupid flat screen that was his entire life.

When I get into my room I sit on my bed and just cry. I was so fucking frustrated, I missed that test I would be graduating late. All because of Emily and this stupid wedding! Even my goddamn teacher was telling me I needed to get a hold of my life. My mother walks in with a dress and when she sees me crying she stops dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter?" She asks hanging the dress on the door.

"I have to redo this whole course," I say as I start wiping some tears. She tilts her head to the side.

"Missed the test huh?" She asks and I nod. For a second I think she'll rub my back and tell me it's ok like she does all the time to Emily whenever she and Sam get into a fight about something pointless. But she just sighs.

"Honey come on… Put that dress on and get ready for the barbeque at Sam and Emily's place. I'm sure you'll be over it by then ok?" She says and then she's gone. I take a pillow and scream into it knowing that I was going to get nothing from these people. I go into the shower and get dressed, blow drying and straightening my shoulder length hair. I've been trying to grow it out recently not for any particular reason. I just decided I was going to grow it out and no one knew I was trying to grow it out even though it was stupid it was… my thing. My own little special thing that no one would be able to tell me was stupid or unimportant. I had really long hair before I turned into a wolf and had to cut it. I just wanted a little bit of the old me back… so I was growing it out. I straighten it out and then I put the strapless flowy blue dress on. I don't put any makeup as I deem it absolutely pointless. No one to impress at that party. I figured maybe I could dip in for five minutes and dip out. When I get there an hour later I'm already late and I don't even care. Today has just been horrible enough as it is already. Seth's range rover is out front so I know that I'm extremely late. I got out of the car and walked inside. No one noticed and I was thankful. Seth walks up to me and loops his arms through mine.

"Your late mom is pissed,"

"Well if she helped me pay for the repairs on my car she would have nothing to be pissed about," I retort back smiling.

"You're a grown ass woman Leah you don't need mom's help,"

"I'm nineteen Seth,"

"Act like it," Is all he says before he walks away. I grunt as I take a beer from Jacob who offered it with a smile.

"I heard," He says and I just sigh for an answer.

"… You know Leah maybe college isn't for you… Maybe-

"… Maybe I'm supposed to be stuck here with no education fighting for a town that hates me?" I say casually as I take a sip of my beer.

"No come on you know that's not it… it's just the chief elders are talking and…"

"And what?" I ask disbelievingly. I couldn't believe they were discussing me. Why in God's name was I topic of conversation?

"They think you need to start taking the pack seriously again,"

"Why am I the one being picked on for going to the school. Embry is taking classes,"

"Yes but Embry is never late for meetings and always present for patrol," He argues calmly as we walk.

"Yes well Embry also doesn't have to attend wedding events that he doesn't want to attend every god damn second," I say aggravated and then I sigh. "Look I know where you're coming from… but I need to hold onto something that's not La Push. I need a glimmer of hope that one day… I can leave this place," I say quietly to him and he rolls his eyes as he fixes his cropped pitch black hair.

"Don't say that Leah. La Push isn't _that _bad,"

"If it's so bad why stay," Says a voice from behind me. Jacob and I turn to see an Elder named Franco. He was so annoying always on my case in particular. The man hated me for no reason. He had white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and he used a walking stick to get around. His body was that old.

"Franco I-

"No need Leah if this small town is such a nuisance. If being here for your cousin takes that much of a toll on your life."

"It's not like that Franco and you know it… You have to admit this situation is not one of ideal proportions," I say stating my case. Jacob stays quiet.

"Leah since your father died you have been taking no responsibility for your actions. All you've done is miss dates and insult your cousin and Sam," He says. _The nerve of this guy!_

"That is not true," I say. The music gets lower and I realised now that I had an audience. As if today could get any worse.

"No! You've made her cry on multiple occasions,"

"What about what I've been through!" I shoot back and he rolls his eyes.

"You should be over that by now it was young love. What they have is real,"

"How could you even say something like that to my face. You're a stupid elder you think everything you say or do is the shit! You disrespect whoever you want to you think because your old you have the right?" I yell back. If I thought it quiet before. It was eerily silent now. Sam just stood there with his head in his hands and Emily just stood there with her hands in her pocket. My mother just glares at me probably for disrupting her perfect little function.

"Leah… Just start taking everything more seriously ok?" Says Rachel. Someone I used to consider my best friends until Sam imprinted and deemed Emily more important. Rachel, Miranda and I used to do everything together. But then Emily… was the sweet one, the cool one the new one. I was bitter, rude and heartless. I lost two of my best friends and by the looks of everyone in this room staring at me. I leave through the front door and the screen door opens again and Jacob is behind me.

"Leah wait,"

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there Jake,"

"Leah don't be like that you know how Franco can get,"

"I also know how the Volturi can get but that didn't stop me from risking my life to protect your imprint," I say turning around and facing him. His face is guilt ridden at that statement and I fold my arms. "Yeah I would stand up for you whenever you needed me… It's nice to know that's one sided," I say as I get in my car and drive home. I get in the house and pass Charlie who's just leaving.

"Heard what happened at the party," He says to me as I'm walking up the steps. "You know Leah your father wouldn't want you to be so upset about things," He says and I stop dead in my tracks on the steps.

"Maybe if you people stopped focusing on the fact that I'm upset but on why I'm upset. Also don't you dare tell me what my father wants. I know what my father wanted and you married to my mom is not it," I say. Charlie stuffs his hands in his pocket.

"Your father would have wanted your mother to be happy,"

"She was happier with him. If you think she's at her happiest you're a damn fool," Is all I say before I stomp up the stairs.

"Young lady take that back!" Says the shrill yell of my mother coming into view. I groan inwardly knowing I have to deal with her now.

"No," I say "It's the truth," I admit in a low tone.

"Leah! I am getting sick and tired of your horrible attitude why did you start that fight with Franco!"

"I didn't! He's the one that insulted me first you always think I start everything!"

"You do!... Just be more like Emily for once in your life and maybe I don't know. People wouldn't insult you," She says but then she gets quieter as she realizes she just touched uncharted territory. I was done yelling with this woman.

"Well it's nice to know how you feel Sue," I say as I run up the step and into my room. Slamming the door. I was never calling her mom again. Maybe if she started acting like one.

"Do you think you maybe took it too far?" I hear Charlie ask from downstairs.

"Don't worry I know Leah. She'll be over it tomorrow," Says my mother. I roll my eyes as I cry into my pillow. What my mother knew about me is what Kim Kardashian knows about morals… nothing. I cry for what seems like hours for about everything. The fact that no one has tried to understand me, the fact that Emily has taken just about everything from me… my friends, my mother, my brother. The fact that those stupid Cullen's started it all! They even took Jake… Jake my best friend… well one of the only ones I had left anyways. I don't know why I did it but I sat up. I looked around the darkness of my room and examined everything. Every picture, every little trinket everything was from years ago. I look at a picture of Rachel, Melissa and a girl named Lola. Used to be good friends of mine I was on the cheerleading team with Lola… She's one of Emily's bridesmaids now. It's not that I was mad over the fact that they liked Emily… that's not it at all. I was mad and saddened over the fact that although knowing me longer they decided they liked her and no longer liked me. Maybe I've become more sad but I was there when Rachel refused to leave her bedroom or see sunlight when Kevin Harem had sex with the entire cheer leading team excluding me. I punched Derrick Rose when he took Melissa's virginity and told everyone how it was.

You're telling me they couldn't just defend me this one time? Or be there for me when I needed a friend. What really has Emily done for them that I haven't? I look around the room at all the pictures. I realised that I still had these up because it was like a little glimmer of hope that things can go back to how they used to be. But as I sit there in the empty room I realised that's impossible. I get up and look at the picture of my father and I a week before he died. I take it and fold it. Tying it to my hand with an elastic band. I look at anything else I might want and see nothing. I strip my shirt and my pants in my room before I jump out the window in my bra and underwear. I run into the forest without looking back. When I'm in deep woods I phase knowing for sure that no one was on patrol tonight. I had no idea where I was going, but I did know why I was going. Because there was nothing left for me here.

-Three Months Later-

It's been almost four months. I've been running non -stop and I can't even remember the last time I was in human form. I don't know what I looked like as a girl anymore. I just know that my hair must be very long. Considering my hair in wolf form was extremely long. I was in the woods somewhere I'm sure was close to New York city. I was getting tired and I'm pretty sure any minute I would stop, I didn't know how much longer I could run I needed to refuel. I decided to do just that as I stopped running and relaxed by a tree still in my wolf form. I sleep for a couple of hours until I hear it.

Growling.

I wake up to see six other wolves probably about twice my size. None of them looked friendly. But even I knew these weren't normal wolves this was a pack like the one I had at home. These were shape shifters. But the problem was their eyes were pure red.

Evil Shape shifters.

I growl back which I know is a bad move since it's only one of me but I had no other power. I start to run and I think I got pretty far until two of the wolves end up in front of me snapping away. Two behind me grab my legs and tackle me I'm pretty sure I'm done for as it's six on one until I see it. One of them goes down as they were shot in the stomach. It whimpers as it's sent halfway across from where I was. I look up to see a group of men all dressed up in black, looking very hunter man sexy type thing. As they had long leather jackets and these high tech looking crossbows. They start shooting all of them with these irregular looking arrows. When all the other wolves are down I shape shift into my human form, bloody and naked on the forest floor, breathing hard. A man walks up to me ready to shoot me but he doesn't

"Stop! She's not with them," Says a voice from behind. I look up and it's probably one of the most handsome men I've ever seen. He was a pale face… white. With dark black hair and deep blue eyes he was a good build and honestly just the sight of him calmed me down. He drops his crossbow and kneels beside my head pulling my body in his arms not showing any kind of smugness that I'm naked.

"You run away from your tribe?" He asks in a voice with nothing but authority in his voice.

"Yes," I breathe out in between gasps of pain. I don't know how he knows about tribes or wolves or how to kill them. But if he was a threat to the supernatural world I'm sure they would know by now.

"She needs to stop bleeding," Says the man that was going to shoot me a minute ago. Even though he looked vicious just a second ago as he was about to pierce my skin with God knows what. Now he had the same nature as the man who had me in his arms. In control… caring and handsome. Were they brothers? He was blonde though and had green eyes not blue. The blonde one hands the leader a syringe of something green. I look up at the man with black hair in panic.

"Don't hurt me," I gasp out desperately not knowing what that syringe is filled with.

"Don't worry," He assures brushing his hand through my hair. "It'll hurt a little bit but it's going to numb the pain and close your wounds ok," He says softly. I nod my head telling him he can do it. The blonde haired man Is wrapping my wounds and gives me a reassuring smile. Another man who was part of their group takes a blanket and wraps it around me. The syringe enters my neck and all I can remember is staring into blue orbs before I pass out completely.

-MVOGS-

I wake up with a pounding headache and aching feet. I was in a huge room that looked rather beautiful. There were double doors off to the side that were open and let in a beautiful breeze and gave me view of the pink, purple sky and lovely sunlight. The bed I was on was one way too big to be a king. The comforter was so fluffy… so comfy it was like I was asleep on a huge cloud it was so comfortable. I look around at all the fancy looking black furniture.

_The Cullen's were starting to look dirt poor the longer I observed this bedroom. _

It wasn't only how grand it was but. When I was at the Cullen's I got this stuffy feeling like it felt like a showroom and not… home. Although this wasn't my home and I haven't been able to call any place home for a long time. I kind of felt like it was home. I move my legs and whimper at the shooting pain. This was bad how was I going to run again with my legs in this condition?

A woman walks in the room. She was old but not too old. Probably a couple of years older than Sue. She had red hair with streaks of grey up in a tight bun. She was wearing an apron and I guessed she was a housekeeper. She pushes the trey of something to my bedside and uncovers it. It was probably what you would call a six star breakfast.

"Oh… I couldn't" I say as she looks at me with a smile.

"Nonsense dear," She says as she takes two red pills and puts in my orange juice. I raise my eyebrow at her and she smiles again. Nothing about her screamed evil or crazy… just mother figure. Or grandmother even.

"They are painkillers for your wounds. They work wonders on your kind," She assures sweetly as she brushes some of my hair from my face. I look at it and it was down passed my bra strap. I smiled to myself as I examine it.

_It grew. _

Even longer then I had it before. Maybe it was all the running in wolf form that sped up the process? I don't know.

"Thank you… uh?" I say fishing for her name.

"Nana Jenny to children but for you it's just Jenny," She says sweetly. She sits at the end of the bed and examines my arms with a sad look on her face. I look down and that's when I notice the cuts and bruises.

"It doesn't feel so bad," I assure her softly. She just smiles as she kisses my forehead.

"Make yourself at home sweetie pie. I'm sure you'll be here for a while as someone seems to be taken with you," She says and I look at her curiously. The hurt look in her eyes disappears and now it's a smug smile. Like she knows something that I don't know. She gets up to leave the room and when she does he enters. The man from that night… with the black hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous, he smiles at me as he comes in with a silver tray of medical looking things. He sits at the end of my bed he touches my forehead.

"You're burning up," He says to himself.

"I'm sure I'm fine,"

"You will be… but you're not right now," He says as he starts putting some pick liquid in a powder. Causing it to turn to liquid.

"Why'd you run away from your pack?" he questions as he makes his suspicious looking concoction.

"How do you know about wolves?"

"Don't answer my question with a question. I don't like it,"

"I don't care," I say crossing my arms. He just smirks as he puts the pink liquid in a syringe. He grabs my arm and injects the liquid into me.

"It's going to get rid of your scars. You're self -healing but you running for months straight makes it harder actually and not easier. Tribes think otherwise but they're stupid," He says calmly as the last of the liquid goes in. He pulls it out and places it on the table. My arm felt like mush. He goes back to making another concoction. This one was blue.

"Why do you want to die Leah?"

"How do you know my name?" I whisper.

"Answer my questions Leah," he commands softly as he adds some weird looking green ball into his little potion and it smokes.

"What makes you think I want to die?"

"This is the second time I've injected you with something and you haven't even questioned my motives. I had to tell you what I was doing. You don't care what happens to you, you don't know me but you're taking my explanations for injecting you with weird looking things. I could be injecting you with poison for all you know,"

"Right," Is my lame reply. I try to fight the tears as he takes my other arm. He points the syringe on my skin.

"This is making sure you get the nutrients that you lost back into your body," He says before he injects me. It's quiet as the last of the blue stuff enters my body. I take my hands back when he's done and just sit there with my hands folded in my lap.

"Who hurt you Leah huh? What are you running from," He asks softly. Silent tears fall down my face and he wipes them away. I just shrug.

"I don't know. But there's nothing left for me back home… Everyone has made it clear that. They really don't want me there," I say. He nods his head in understanding.

"I know your name because every wolf has a different fur texture. Our fur is like a finger print. You don't know it upon first touch… you have to run it through a machine," he says.

"Why do you have these machines do you study wolves?" I ask.

"Not just wolves Leah. Supernatural in general. I study every supernatural being that walks the earth. You think the Volturi are the kings?" He asks and my head snaps up that he knows this terminology. He smirks.

"They fear me. I have the ability to destroy every vampire, every wolf, mermaid, nyph you name it," He says.

"Is that what you're trying to do?" I ask and he shakes his head with a disbelieving look.

"The world needs these things," he assures. "I'm a scientist for a top secret supernatural unit in the government."

"So you help them make inventions… supernatural inventions, so they can help with war and stuff like that?" I ask. He nods and smiles as I start to understand what he does.

"Yes. But I also get rid of disturbances," he says.

"Like those wolves attacking me?"

"With every species right down to humans there's good and bad," He explains.

"Thank you," I whisper. He just gives me a modest nod. … "So where am I?"

"Two hours from New York city… Connecticut," he answers. I nod.

"Are you a supernatural being?" I ask him. He nods as he takes a knife of his trey and stabs himself. It doesn't work. I narrow my eyes.

"You're a wolf?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes… But not any kind of wolf. A pure breed," He says. So both his mother and his father were wolves?

"I thought that was a legend… impossible?" He shakes his head.

"You're not the first female wolf Leah. You're the first documented female wolf," He says smiling.

"So you're like incredibly strong," I say to myself and he nods smirking.

"That's right," he agrees.

"Well… I'll be out of your way by tonight. I promise," He shakes his head.

"No need you can stay here," He says I shake my head vigorously.

"I don't want to intrude?"

"You're not. This place is big, you have no money, no job, no food, no nothing,. Don't be stupid," He says softly.

"But I don't want to be a bother,"

"You stay here and I'll help you do whatever you want to do alright. Just stop with this bother shit. You're not bothering anybody," He says toughly. I smile at his ability to insult me but care for me at the same time.

"Can I think about it?" I ask and he nods.

"Sure," He says. "Eat your breakfast. You need energy," Is all he says before he gets up.

"What's your name doctor?" I ask him.

"Zavior," He says before he gives me one last nod and leaves the bedroom. I fall back onto the pillows and sigh softly.

_That's a hot name. _

I look up at the bed side table and what I see makes me smile softly. The picture of my father and I that was kind of torn up and battered. It was framed and put on the side for me. I pick it up and smile at it. I think Zavior was trying to get me to think of this place as home. I honestly didn't know what to think of this whole situation.

**Ok here it is the first chapter. I wanted you guys to be introduced to Zavior right away because well… he's sexy and awesome in my opinion. Well my other stories will be updated soon as I was faced with mad writers block and I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. **

**REVIEW your heart out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here I am people. I will usually always be updating this story every Sunday. So you know when to expect it. But I couldn't wait till Sunday to post this because I was excited. So until next Sunday. REVIEW as much as you can give your input and assumptions. I love to hear them. **

Marlon P.O.V

_**~Before Leah Woke up~**_

"I started working on these new laser beams. They'll be perfect for far away distance," Says Roy. We were all in the lab. Doing nothing really as it was Saturday and all the lab rats were sent home. No one worked in the lab in the house except for Zavior of course. He made sure to have the lab built in the estate when he was building the house. The man needed to have his own everything. My cousin was anything but ostentatious.

"I can't wait to kick Marlon's ass with it," Says the love of my life Candice as she puts an ice pack to the scratch on my neck.

"Ow babe gentle," I whine as she holds it in place.

"I told you morons you'd have more fun if you let me come to get rid of the red eyes," She whines.

"You'll never come with us and you know why," Says Roy rolling his eyes.

"Because of your male ego," Says Fiona…. His girlfriend. Who he keeps waiting for a marriage proposal and he knows time is ticking before she decides to dip if she doesn't get that ring.

"You know that's not it," Roy says giving his girlfriend a kiss. She leans into him and sits in his lap in the roll chair.

"Hey how's the girl?" Fiona asks interested.

"I wouldn't know the only people who have seen her are Leah and Zavior. He's protective over her… for no reason," I say annoyed by my cousins actions as I shake my hair. The night we found the female wolf in the woods was the night we went to handle a disturbance with red eyed wolves. I was about to shoot her thinking she was one of them but that's when it was pointed out that they were attacking her. If we had come a minute later she would have been done for. It's a good thing we got there when we did.

"Yeah his action towards not letting half the house see her is… weird," Says Roy agreeing with me.

"The kitchen staff were talking about how she's gorgeous. Even though none of them have seen her," Candice adds to conversation as I wrap my around her.

"I just don't understand why we can't see her. We don't want to attack her just… look at her to see if she's more beautiful than me and then I'll leave," Fiona says. Causing the rest of us to roll our eyes and laugh. Candice gestures towards the huge screen that Zavior was studying on the other side of the room… ignoring all of us. Honestly the G.I Joe headquarters had nothing on this lab… it was huge and filled with every high tech state of the art machinery you could think of. And this was just the one at his house… the lab he has in the city is amazing. Like I said anything but ostentatious. Zavior's eyes were focused on the screen as both of his hands were in his pocket.

"I think he loves her," Says Candice and everyone rolls their eyes. It was no secret that my girlfriend read one too many goddamn romance novels.

"Candice he's never even spoken to her," Fiona the harsh realist of the group says rolling her eyes.

"I obviously don't think he knows it yet… are you guys forgetting I'm a siren. I can feel it… he's feeling things towards her he's never felt before," She whispers leaning closer into me as she looks at him. That makes us all turn our heads to look at the back of Zavior… it was no secret to the group that he's never really loved a woman before. Unless you count Heather Brisket in second grade with women Zavior usually got what he needed and dipped. But other than that towards falling in love… it's never happened.

"Well… only time will tell," Fiona concludes.

"He hasn't spoken to anyone since he put her to rest last night. She hasn't woken up yet… go talk to him see if he's ok," Candice says to me softly. I don't want her to leave my arms. But she does and nudges me to go towards my cousin. I walk up to him away from the group and I look at the huge screen that has a picture of the wolf from that night. Looking at a picture of her in the daylight really was something… she was rather beautiful. With striking grey eyes and black hair, her perfectly tan skin made her all the more appealing.

"Leah Clearwater," He says reading the name beside the picture of the smiling girl. I noticed her hair was a lot shorter in this picture then it is now. Her hair was relatively long now. This must have been taken a while back. The holographic keyboard makes a little tick sound as Zavior starts using it to scroll down her wolf file. "La Push reservation" He says to himself then he goes into deep thought.

"That's in … Washington she's been running for a while," He says as he scrolls.

"You need to talk man?" I ask softly as I sit in a chair by the navigational system.

"No," He says in his usual stone cold voice.

"It's just us dude," I remind him. He looks at me some of his hair falling in his eyes.

"I don't know her but I feel for her… She's all alone she has no one. She'll wake up in a room all by herself with… no one she knows no one familiar. She'll be starting her life all over again … by herself," He says still scrolling.

"You know man… You're not Leah Clearwater," I say quietly and he just looks at me as he realizes what I just said. _We always got your back. _I think and he smiles gravely.

"But whose got hers?" Is all he says before he takes his trey of antidotes and painkillers for the wolf and leaves the lab going upstairs to fix her.

Leah P.O.V

_**~Present Day~**_

I've spent at least two weeks here and honestly. I've barely done anything but I don't think I ever wanted to leave. For the two weeks I've been here I've just slept and taken showers in my beautiful master bedroom. Jenny came in periodically to give me painkillers, help me change my clothes and force me to eat the delicious food. Zavior would come in to inject more of his little concoctions into me every day and while he did that I learned more about him. He seemed to know everything about me. I knew his parents were still alive and that he speaks to them once a month as they've been travelling the world on a luxurious yacht for the year as a way to celebrate 27 years of marriage. I knew that the man with blonde hair was not his brother but in fact his cousin. The other men from that night worked with him but were also his best friends. Their group was referred to in the magical world as _"Debetis inclinent" _ which in Latin meant. _Ones you bow to. _They weren't all wolves but I knew for a fact not one person running in that group was human. It was kind of weird for me knowing that there were humans that knew of me. Like Jenny for instance. She knew that if she pissed me off I could phase and kill her in one swipe but that didn't stop her. Didn't stop her from stroking my hair, asking me about my mother, asking me how I was. It didn't stop her from caring about me… even though I was a stranger. I've grown to really love her for the short period I was here.

I had barely walked. Jenny basically caring me to the bathtub as my legs were in such bad condition. They hurt so much. Zavior promised in a few days all the pain would be gone. I thought after the first two days I would go insane. But honestly? I haven't even turned on the mega flat screen that was in here. I enjoyed the peace of the bedroom. I enjoyed just talking to Jenny or Zavior when they came in. One thing I noticed about Zavior was that he was an arrogant prick with a whole bunch of male ego. But I also noticed that every day when he walked in with my medication and his little potion things that seemed to be a new color every day. I feel so safe and so protected just by seeing him… I thought it was weird how I felt when he was around. Speak of the devil he walks in whistling with his silver trey of syringes and potions.

"Do I really have to today?" I say not really feeling being poked in the arms to death with those stupid needles.

"Don't start today Leah I've had a bad day," he says rolling his eyes as he sits down and immediately starts putting the pink liquid in the powder. I just sigh as I rest my head against the head bored. I smile at him and he raises an eyebrow smiling at me.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing," I say truthfully as he takes my hand and softly sticks the needle in my forearm.

"Ow," I whisper in surprise as this is the first time it hurt.

"Yeah sorry it's a stronger dose… I don't want you in pain much longer," He admits as he kisses the spot he stuck the needle in after he pulls it out. His lips were ice cold and felt amazing on my warm skin. The kiss made my heart beat a million miles a minute but I showed no sign that it did. When he was done poking the living daylights out of me he lets out a deep sigh. "You decide if you're staying or not?" He asks and I smile as I nod.

"Yeah. This place is growing on me," I admit softly. He smiles.

"Glad to hear it, I think Jenny really likes having you around," He says and I smile.

"As soon as I'm completely healed I'll find a job," I promise he shakes his head.

"You really don't need to. I mean I'm a billionaire I don't really need rent," He says nonchalantly and I giggle. He smiles rolling his eyes. "I'm serious," He says staring at the large window. "You can do whatever you want to do while you're here. But if you think you need to repay me you don't have to ok?" He says.

"I want to go to school," I say. He nods his head.

"Ok," He promises. "I'll enrol you as you as soon as possible. Anything else?" He asks.

"Why are you giving me everything I ever dreamed of… with no questions?" I ask him hesitantly. He just turns to look at me.

"Leah did you know sometimes you talk in your sleep?" He whispers to me. An emotion in his voice I've never heard before. I couldn't detect it. I shook my head.

"You were asking for your father to take you from earth because… No one loves you here," He says shaking some thought from his head in anger. He looks at me and his eyes soften. "I don't know much about where you came from… but those people that you were around… you're right maybe they don't care about you… But even though you have no idea who half the people on this estate are," He says. I look up into his eyes with tears in my eyes.

"They all care about you and they barely know you…Tell your dad not to come for a while. Because people do care about you here ok?" He asks me softly. I smile as I nod.

"Ok," I promise. He touches my cheek and I lean into his hand. Jenny walks in and when she sees us she smiles and gives Zavior a smug look. He glares at her she doesn't cower away. She pushes her trey of food in but he stops her.

"I'm taking Leah out to eat tonight. I think she should see more than this room before she dies of boredom," he says. She just nods smiling before she turns around. He helps me out of the bed and I hold onto his forearm as we walk out of the bedroom.

"Do your feet hurt too badly," He asks and I shake my head.

"Not so much." I say. I was amazed as I saw the house for the first time. This wasn't just a big house. This place was like a small castle… an estate. Large dark wood railings that shined and the house had French styled furniture. Everything looked so grand and rich and large. I felt out of place as I held onto him in my silk pink robe that has become my permanent closet. I had no clothes here.

"Jenny will give you some painkillers before we leave ok?" He says and I nod as we walk. There's a double grand staircase right before we take a step. We don't as I see two people dressed in black clothes and goggles playing with these laser toy things. For a second I thought they were just toys until one of the lasers caused what looks to be a very expensive painting fall on the floor. Zavior cusses as he reaches his hands out and freezes the two people mid laser fight and my eyes are as wide as saucers. They were frozen… he froze them.

"Very Piper Halliwell," I comment and he smiles. I look up at him as he's way taller than my five foot 5 frame. "You're no typical ware wolf are you Mr. Zavior," I ask. He just smiles down at me.

"No," He answers still looking in my eyes as he unfreezes the two maniacs. They both look at us and Zavior yells.

"How many times do I have to tell you fucktards not test the weapons in my house!" he yells. One of the laser tag players removes the goggles and when I see that it's a blonde girl blue eyes. I'm a little shocked. She shakes her hair out and it's like I'm watching a Pantene commercial. The other one is a guy and when I recognize it's the blonde guy from that night… Zavior's cousin Marlon.

"Oh stop ruining the fun Zavior," he says beating his chest and I giggle at his childish behaviour. That's when the two of them notice me. Marlon smiles at me and so does the girl they combine hands and when I see the engagement ring on her finger I know this is his fiancé. The one Zavior told me about. Candice.

"I tell you all the time. Not to fuck around upstairs you have the entire guest house and basement for that shit," Zavior says I could feel him getting angry and I touch his shoulder. He visibly relaxes and Candice gives Marlon another nudge.

"Nice to see you awake and healthy sleeping beauty," Marlon says. Candice smiles at the two of us.

"Nice to see you too… thanks for not shooting me," I say and Zavior chuckles a little bit at my way of saying hello. Marlon just smiles and sticks his hand out as a truce. I shake it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Leah… The whole estate has just been dying to finally meet you. You're the mystery of the upstairs bedroom," She says smiling brightly at me. "Me and you are going to be good friends," She says giving me a hug.

_Alice… she reminded me of Alice. _

"Cool," I say not knowing what to make of it. When was the last time I had a friend? I look up at Zavior. "How many people do you have working in this place?"

"A small army," He says. "I have a lab in the basement and in the guest house, I got all kinds of workers to care for the estate plus I got an office in the city," he says.

"… Wow," I say.

"Don't be intimidated. Mr. Silver spoon just thinks he's high and mighty," Says Candice sticking her tongue out as she levitates the picture frame she caused to fall down back up in its right full place.

"Are you a wolf too?" I ask her. She just smirks shaking her head.

"A siren," She says.

"So you seduce men?" I ask. Marlon laughs. She smiles shaking her head.

"That's the text book definition. I don't seduce… I can control them,"

"… Not me," Says Zavior smugly and she rolls her eyes defeated.

"Don't worry babe you control me every day all day," He says leaning in to kiss her. I laugh quietly at how in love the two seem. So carefree and child- like.

"Don't fuck up my house while I'm gone,"

"Where ya goin?" Marlon asks as he shakes some blonde hair from his eyes.

"I'm taking Leah out to dinner,"

"… I have nothing to wear," I say quietly. Realizing that different color silk robes have been all I've been wearing since I've been staying here. That and brand new Victoria Secret underwear that Jenny just supplied me with without question.

"Don't worry I'll help you get ready," Candice says excitedly as she takes my hand pulling me from Zavior and Marlon and towards a room at the end of the hall. I look at Zavior frantically. I don't know what it is but I've been away from human beings for so long he and Jenny were the only ones I really trusted at this point. But I mean if he trusted Candice I should trust her too. She takes me into a bedroom that I assume is hers as she goes into the closet and pulls out dresses.

"Is this your room?" I ask and she laughs.

"I don't live here. I live with Marlon silly this is Zavior's house," She replies as she throws all the clothes on the bed.

"He lives in this huge house by himself?" I ask wanting to know more about him from someone else' mouth.

"Yup this dark castle did need a pretty queen to brighten it up… I think you did just that," She says as she takes my hair from my ponytail. She knew I already took two showers for the day so she just dived into getting me ready. I didn't ask questions as she took out a bunch of makeup. I was just going out to eat but then I remembered that Zavior was taking me out into the city amongst his elite friends… I couldn't go around like a typical La Push girl. Not while I was on his arm…. Or whatever.

"So he doesn't have a girlfriend?" She laughs.

"What normal girl would put up with his ass?" She says as she does my hair in light curls. "He says he doesn't date because he doesn't have time… But we all know better it's because he was just waiting for the right girl," She says as she finishes my hair. Starting on my makeup.

"Oh," I say. She just smiles at me knowingly and I smile back but we don't say anything. No one would dare say anything.

"He doesn't want us to talk about it but we heard you hard time where you were," She says as she dusts some blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah. I did," I say. She closes the blush.

"Well I don't know what your future holds but… you won't have a hard time here ok?" She says quietly… almost desperately. Like she needed me to understand that it would be better here.

"Ok," I say reassuring her. She does my eye lashes and lip stick with lip gloss over it. She smiles before she goes over to her bed. She picks up a simple black dress. It was body con so I knew it would fit tightly to me.

"You have an amazing figure so this is perfect," She says thrusting the dress in my hands.

"Thanks," I say walking into the bathroom and putting the dress on. It hugged my body perfectly and it looked good against my slim frame. All that running made me have curves in all the right places and nice legs. I look at my makeup in the mirror and smile at the subtle smoky eye. I step out of the bathroom and she smiles. I wince as my legs hurt a little and realization crosses Candice's features.

"Oh right," She says as she takes a glass of water. Throwing two red pills in it like Jenny did that first night. Like she did every other night… I just noticed how much drugs I've been on since coming here. Those wolves in the forest really fucked me up. Thank God their dead. It's like the pain in my legs is instantly gone as Candice gives me black flats.

"Hells for another day," She says and I laugh as I slide them on.

"Thanks for this Candice," I say as she hands me a very expensive looking jacket. She just smiles as she gives me a light hug.

"When you meet the other girls they'll love you… We'll all go shopping to get you clothes soon ok. You'll love it," She promises.

"Ok," I say kind of liking the idea of having a group of friends. I hoped they really did like me and weren't taking orders from Zavior or something.

I walk down the grand staircase to meet him. He was standing with Marlon looking very annoyed as Marlon droned on about something I could tell Zavior didn't really care about. He was cute when he was annoyed. But then I realised I needed to keep my thoughts in check as I don't know everybody's powers yet.

"Don't worry dear I'm the only mind reader on the whole estate," Says a stuffy looking butler as he passes all of us straight. Even some of the help had powers!? What the fuck was this!

"A freak show," He answers seriously as he stands at the end of the stair case. Standing very professionally. Candice, Zavior and Marlon look at us confused. But then Zavior gets defensive.

"Jefferson stop reading Leah's mind," he orders calmly.

"Of course my apologies Dr. Connell," He says formally Zavior. I didn't want to be the reason everyone was getting in trouble. I didn't want the staff to tip toe around me.

"Don't worry he's like this all the time," Jefferson says in his stuffy voice, reading my mind again.

"Jefferson!" Zavior yells to which Jefferson just rolls his eyes bows in goodbye and leaves the end of the staircase. _Just what I needed another Edward fucking Cullen walking around. _

"He won't be listening on your thoughts often Leah I promise," Zavior says as he offers me a hand. I smile.

"It's really not that big of a deal… I'm used to it,"

"It's your mind Leah… People should ask before they enter it," he whispers as he stares at me in my eyes. I get a shiver throughout my whole body but it's Candice who interjects.

"Well Marlon and I should be getting home… bye! See you on our shopping trip Leah," She says taking Marlon's hands and disappearing out the front door.

"Come on," He gestures as he softly takes my hand. We leave through the huge double doors of the mansion and I get the wind knocked out of me when I see how beautiful the front is. With a huge fountain and wrap around driveway. Freshly cut grass.

"Wow," I whisper as he guides me towards an awaiting car. It was a Rolls Royce… and I was way out of my element. The driver holds the door open for me and I step in hesitantly. "This is all yours as much as it is mine," He says casually as he whips out his cell phone and starts to type. I rest my head against the window feeling slightly dizzy. How rich was this guy!? I mean I knew he was a scientist but wholly damn that house did not belong to a measly millionaire. What the hell did I think I was doing there was no way I could… live like this. Take his money, have him pay for my school, for what? I could give him absolutely nothing in return… he knew I couldn't so why was he caring for me? I don't even want to begin to think about what people back home would think if they saw me dressed like this. In this Rolls Royce with a millionaire.. Billionaire… whatever?

"Were going out to new York city to one of my favourite restaurants… do you like Chinese?" He asks calmly and I smile. Feeling calm thank God we were going to a Chinese restaurant a laid back Chinese restaurant with normal people wearing jeans and using plain old chopsticks… a two dollar menu. Something I was familiar with. When we get into New York City two hours later and the car pulls up in front of the restaurant we were eating at. My jaw drops… there was no way in hell this place had a two dollar menu. Zavior steps out and offers me his hand and I take it softly as he helps me out of the car. There's a Chinese man dressed in a suit standing by the valet.

"Dr. Connell we were so glad to hear of your arrival," He says as we casually walk past the people waiting in line by the podium. This restaurant was huge and it looked damn expensive… there was not a single person in jeans. Everyone was either in a suit or a pretty cocktail dress and I thanked God I looked like I somewhat belong… well minus the flats but I mean my feet almost got chewed off baby steps people. Baby steps.

"We're glad to be here. Shinabu this is Leah," He says introducing us.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Leah," He says with the most respect.

"You too," I say with a smile and a somewhat shy voice. I felt out of my element.

"I'll bring you guys to your section now," He says and we follow him as he brings to an elevator. The three of us get in and we go up two floors. It was beautiful and a lot more intimate. It was a lot quieter, had soft music and a revolving chandelier. He brings us to a table for two that was right by the floor to ceiling windows. It was private. He bows as we sit down.

"Your server will be with you soon," He says

"Thank you kindly. I'll be tipping greatly," Zavior says and Shinabu touches his shoulder with a smile. He nods and goes away. I look out the window in amazement.

"This is so beautiful… you could see the whole of New York from here," I say in a soft awe.

"Glad you like it," Zavior says as he takes out his cell phone.

"I would bring you somewhere fancier but I figured you'd want to lay low for the first night," He says sounding regretful. I look at him like he has two heads.

"…What?" He asks.

"I grew up on a reservation Zavior… this is probably the fanciest place I've ever been into my whole life. I don't need all the glitz and glamour you know," I assure him. He smiles and nods.

"But you can adapt right? Not that I'm asking you too it's just sometimes I don't even realise I'm doing it… like tonight," He says shrugging. I smile.

"I can adapt," I say. I was barely giving him anything the least I can do is not give him complaints. He smiles and when the waiter comes and takes our orders I notice he was staring at me but I try to play it off like I hadn't realised. I didn't know what was good on the menu so I let Zavior pick for me. When the food was put in front of me it was the most delicious thing I had ever looked at and when I tasted the spice noodles and lobster… I knew that this was probably the best meal I've ever tasted in my life and it most likely came at a very expensive price.

"… Is it too soon to ask what the whole story is?" he asks and I shrug as I put some food in my mouth. I chew and swallow before answering.

"It started around the time after the love of my life imprinted on my cousin. That was also around the time my father died," I say. He shakes his head softly putting his hand on top of mine.

"I'm sorry Leah," he says. The emotion in his voice made me believe that he meant what he said. I smile softly at him.

"Well.. after that everything started to fall apart my mom remarried soon after to Bella Swan's dad I hate her… and her little freaky daughter," I say he chuckles.

"Wait… Bella Swan I know that name. She's the one that caused all that drama with the Volturi a few years back no?" he asks interested and I nodded.

"How did you know that?"

"I told you Leah… I keep tabs on the magical world at all times. She caused a lot of problems," He says knowingly.

"She did nearly killed the whole pack with her selfishness…but it's whatever. One day I woke up and it's like everyone hated me for grieving everything that I lost. I got remarks from people, insensitive actions. My own brother just stopped caring I couldn't… deal anymore," I admit to him.

"I know I shouldn't be _so _upset imprinting is something he has no control over,"

"Bullshit," Zavior says somewhat furiously. My eyes snap up to see him looking at me with an intense look.

"I don't want to break you further but it's a part of healing… If he's giving you the excuse that he had no control. It's utter and complete bullshit," He says. I look at him curiously. "If he really loved you he would fight for you with every fibre of his being and since _I had no control _is the excuse he's giving you. He's weak, he doesn't love you as much as he should and you deserve better," he says. I just stare at him slightly shocked.

"Zavior," I say liking the way his name sounded on my lips. "You can't break an imprint… it's impossible," I say he rolls his eyes.

"Again with old town story book rules that make no fucking sense," he grumbles. "yes you can," He says

"No you can't people have tried it didn't work,"

"Mine worked," he says. I dropped my fork and it clanks against my plate.

"You-

"Yes, Leah I broke my imprint. So did Marlon, Roy, Harvey and Kyle. If you love someone you do whatever you need to do to have them," he replies with intensity in his voice.

"Is that why you broke your imprint?" I ask him. "Were you in love with someone else?" I whisper he shakes his head softly.

"No. I've never been in love Leah. I broke it because… I didn't feel it. I know about the legend of imprinting… I know you're supposed to feel some amazing pull and love at first sight and all that and don't get me wrong… I did feel attached to her. She was pretty smart and kind. A nice girl but I just knew deep down… that there was no way in hell she was the love of my life," He answers.

"I thought there were consequences to breaking it?"

"Yeah the consequence is not having an imprint… they can't punish you for that. They try to make it seem like they can though. Elders have an idea of what they think is right and perfect… they're wrong,"

"You're passionate about free will huh?"

"Yes… telling someone they have no freedom to break an imprint is like…" He says looking around. He points to a couple. A black woman and white man, they looked so in love I was jealous and her dress was killer.

"Saying that interracial couples shouldn't be allowed to be together… Or saying Indians can't come off the reservations," He replies and I nod.

"Stupid, ridiculous and completely stone age," I say knowing what he's saying now. He nods.

"It's understandable that that's how the world once worked… and that back then it was thought that things wouldn't change. But the world isn't like that anymore. Things change, people change," He says.

"You've made your case doctor," I reply smiling and he smiles back. "You know I can use your argument points to the elders back home and they'd still find a way to tell me I was wrong," I say shaking my head.

"I know you barely have any idea about who we are and the people with all the weird powers are new to you," He says. I smile. "But there's always going to be someone on your side here," He promises. He reaches his hand out open and I hesitantly place my small one in his.

"Thank you," I say. Feeling like what Candice said was right… Things would be a lot better here.

**Next chapter will have P.O.V of some of the people back home. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Till next Sunday. Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sue P.O.V

I pass through the hallway and stop dead in my tracks when I see Seth in Leah's room. I walk in to the pink room with hesitance. I haven't been in here since she ran away. He was sitting on the bed with his hands in his pocket, I lean against the doorframe. Her room was so clean. It looked like any normal teenagers room only… Leah was never a normal teenager. I honestly really did wish I knew what she was up to right now as it had been three months since I last saw her. The most exciting thing that's happened to the pack is Quill figuring out how to phase back into human form wearing pants. He taught the others and now everyone was silently rejoicing over the fact that they no longer had to deal with awkward confrontations and eye closing.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask him. He looked like he was in deep thought, almost a little guilty.

"She didn't take anything,"

"I know sweetie,"

"That means that she's in wolf form,"

"Honey I know," I say not knowing where he's going with this.

"She's in wolf form and we can't even sense her…. Or track her, or read her mind," He explains I just stare at him. He looks up at me. "Mom that means she left the pack emotionally and physically so-

"So Sam can't Alpha order her to come home" I say my voice filled with emotion. He nods his head and I get a feeling my chest, like a gaping hole. I knew Leah once you gave her the green light… she was gone. Everyone here including me being cruel to her on just about everything was all the green light that she really needed. I honestly thought the tough love thing would work with her moving on… but then I can't use that as an excuse. I can't lie there was a part of me that became very harsh towards Leah. Just wanting her to be a normal teenager and be a normal woman. It angered me that she couldn't have kids.. that she wouldn't even try to get married because she was too hurt. One day I realised that I just started being angry at her. Maybe that wasn't the best way to help her move on. Seth gets up from her room and takes my hand as he guides me downstairs where the pack was. Emily was tapping her foot and biting her nail as Sam spoke.

"We can't sense her she's not a part of this pack anymore," He says finally and Emily sinks into the chair.

"Meaning if she comes back here or not… everything is her decision," Jacob says quietly. Renesme was sitting on the couch playing with Claire and I just couldn't even look at them too long as the whole imprint on a baby thing just always seemed to fucking weird to me. Seth sits beside Sam who has his head in his hands.

"I say we stop looking," Says Embry the one whose usually quiet when in large groups.

"What?" I spit out at him.

"Just hear me out… I was not the nicest to Leah but then again who really was?" He asks a hint of realism in his voice.

"Yeah but Leah-

"She what?" Embry asks Sam whose about to defend himself. He shrugs before he answers. "She's not six years old… we literally have nothing to worry about whose really trying to attack La Push since the bloodsuckers came?" Embry asks and Renesme and Bella look up at the term. Embry doesn't apologize or really acknowledge them.

"She'll be back," Embry says sure of himself. "Where does she really have to run anyways. She has nothing," He says. It's quiet as everyone lets the words sink in. He was right Leah had nothing… there was no way she wouldn't be back all we had to do was wait.

Leah P.O.V

I was standing by my bed filling my bag with the things I'd need for the day. Just thinking about the day was enough to make me groan. I had a sour face as I filled my wallet with six hundred dollars Zavior gave me. This was ridiculous If I didn't at least get a job... I needed to get a fucking hobby. I couldn't just be taking money from this guy. Billionaire or not I wasn't a smooch. He walks in my room looking rather sexy in a tight grey turtle neck and jeans. He had one hand in his pocket and his black hair was in its signature messy disarray. I focused on the bag that Candice gave me as to not start drooling. Another reason I needed a job, if I was around this man a lot I would rape him. He comes in and smiles at me.

"Hey. Excited about shopping with the girls?" He asks as he sits on the edge of my bed. I groan a little bit and he laughs. "You look like you're about to go off to war," he says and I smile as I brush a piece of my hair back.

"It's just… that's not me. The shopping the girl stuff," I say. He looks at me with a soft smile.

"Why is it not you, Is it because you don't enjoy shopping?" He asks.

"No that's not it I love shopping I just… well I haven't been shopping in years. For two reasons, One because my friends stopped talking to me after deeming my cousin was the greater one and I had no friends, and two. Because my mother would not help me with school at all so all my money went to paying for my beat up car and books the school didn't supply me with," I say he nods.

"See so you do enjoy shopping you just haven't done it in a while," He says as he starts handing me things. He hands me an I phone 5.

_Yup I would break this thing tomorrow. _

"You obviously need a cell phone now remember I'm not your dad or your parent you could do whatever you want but I figured since you don't really know anyone… I might as well put my number in there. Along with Candice's and Marlon's. Here are house keys," He says handing me a key chain with two sets of keys. I look at him curiously.

"One is for the guest house, although I should warn you it's mostly just my lab. But sometimes I lock myself in there and have no contact with civilization so if you need me… Yeah go there," he says I nod making mental notes of everything he was telling me. Then he hands me a black credit card and I raise my eyebrow.

"This is for your shopping today and pretty much… your life," he says handing it to me. "It's yours you can shop all you want, eat all you want it's your money source," He says.

"You gave me six hundred dollars to go shopping yesterday," I say handing the card back to him. He shakes his head.

"That wasn't for you to go shopping. That was for your school books. You really think where Candice and Fiona are taking you shopping that six hundred dollars is enough?" He says looking at me with a look begging me to get real. I huff as I collapse on the bed putting my hand to my head.

"I can't keep doing this," I groan into my hands.

"What?" He asks taking the card from me and putting It into my wallet sliding it into my bag.

"Zavior you're a ….decent man," I say and he chuckles. We had that thing we insulted each other in teasing ways it was… easy that way to get along. It made this whole fucked up situation less weird.

"But I can't keep taking money from you… do you know how much tuition is?" I ask him incredulously. "And your still handing me over a black credit card and telling me to spend wildly… we're in a recession!?" I say and he just laughs.

"Leah calm down… trust me I was not affected negatively by the recession ok. Plus I wouldn't give all this to you so freely if you didn't really want it and more importantly … deserve it. Leah your emotionally exhausted look at you," he says and I laugh a little as I pass a hand through my hair.

"Everyone deserves a break… enjoy yours," He says getting up and offering me his hand. I stand up. "You'll pay me back with something one day," he says winking before he walks away. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with you Zavior," He stops and turns around.

"Oh please. Like I need to pay you have to have sex with me, I could do it without the money," Is all he says before he walks out.

_Cocky bastard. _

"He's been one since he was a child," Says Jefferson entering the room with fresh towels. I jump as the butler reads my mind and I glare at him.

"Jefferson stop reading my mind," I say pointing at him. He was always doing that popping up in random places answering your thoughts.

_Not listening in your thoughts often my ass… _

Jefferson just smiles at me before bowing his head with a smirk.

"My apologies Lady Leah," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Get out Jefferson… And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me lady Leah," I say as I grab my bag and walk out after him. Adjusting to this house was… a freaking chore. When it was official that I would be living here for… God knows how long Zavior took me for my tour around the house, while introducing me to the staff. He had three maids Jenny included a butler and a kitchen staff who made him this meals when he worked from home. Which was not often and in my opinion a waste of money, but the first time I had dinner at the table I realized that was not the case. The food was delicious. Then he had people who worked in the lab in the basement and in the guest house… those people annoyed me. They were all over the fucking place they drove me insane. I would be watching television in the living room and they would set up there, go in the kitchen set up there too. Did they not have a whole guest house they could work in!? It wasn't even that they were using the house that pissed me off… it wasn't my house. It was the fact that these stupid lab rats (who were mostly women by the way) followed Zavior everywhere. They kissed the ground he walked on and would spit shine his shoes if he asked them.

I don't know why this bothered me, especially since he made NO efforts to really flirt back. It's like they wouldn't get the message. Whatever message he was sending I wasn't even one hundred percent sure. I walk down the stairs to have Candice and Fiona waiting for me, both looking like they stepped out of a magazine and just decided to stand here in my foyer… I mean Zavior's foyer. This was my first time seeing Fiona she was pretty, with dark brown hair that was almost red, grey eyes and perfectly pouty lips. Candice looked beautiful as always with her golden blonde tresses curled to perfection, her blue eyes edged with some eyeliner and surrounded my her dark long think eyelashes. Fiona looks at me up and down before she smiles.

"…. We can tie," Is all she says and I look at Zavior who rolls his eyes.

"She wanted to see if you were prettier than her," He says giving her a shove and waving bye to me before leaving through the front door. He was going outside with no shoes so I had a feeling he was probably just going to the guest house or something.

"Oh um thank you?" I say and she shrugs swinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Ready to spend Zavior's money… It'll be fun," She says with an evil glint her eyes as the three of us make our way out of the house and into a waiting car. Candice is the last one to get in as the three of us get situated. Two women in lab coats leave the front door and walk towards the guest house… _stupid lab rats. _Candice and Fiona don't seem to like them either.

"Why must they work at the house," Says Fiona.

"Fiona," Candice says in a warning tone with a smile. "We said we wouldn't get mad that they were working with scientist sluts," She reminds Fiona as the car starts to drive. My ears perk up as I listen to the conversation. So maybe my jealousy couldn't be justified but … there's could.

"I just don't see why the stupid sluts have to work at the house… I would much rather they work at the office in the city,"

"They do work in the office in the city,"

"_All the time," _"They come here whenever the boys are here because their stupid sluts. I want boundaries with the female workers,"

"There are boundaries Fiona you know that,"

"That's easy for you to say. You have the engagement ring… I have common law," Fiona says rolling her eyes.

"Didn't he break an imprint for you," I ask joining in the conversation. _Might as well try and be friends with the people. _They both look at me and Fiona wrinkles up her nose.

"So," She says a little whiny tint to her voice.

"So… why would you think he not loves you?" I ask interested.

"I know he loves me. I know _that _much," She says. "But I've been with him for years and still anytime you talk of marriage or babies he chokes on his beverage or changes the subject," Fiona says with a big sigh. She leans back and outs her head in my lap. I'm taken aback by this maybe I should have not said anything and she wouldn't think we were _that _close of friends.

"Fiona that stuff just scares him. Try and talk to him about kids and marriage again,"

"I have Candice… a million times,"

"What does he say?" I ask.

"That we can't write the future. I mean what the fuck does that even mean? We can't write it but we can discuss what we want. I'm just starting to believe he wants anything but me," She says quietly. I raised an eyebrow. Fiona was gorgeous and by what I got nice enough… she had naïve air to her but sweet. Why would anyone not want her?

"Honey I don't know you've gone through too much together for him to be so willing to let you go," Candice says. Fiona looks up at me.

"What do you think Leah?" Fiona asks me her eyes boring into mine.

"That if he loves you as much as he says he does… he would at least listen you what you want. If he's not ready and you are you can't wait for him forever… you don't know when he'll be ready to want the same things that you do," I say being honest. A silence falls over the car and Fiona sits up.

_Shit did I say something wrong? ALREADY!?_

"Uh… I'm sorry this is none of business I shouldn't have-

"No," She says as she leans against the seat. "You're right Leah… I don't know when he's going to want what I want," She says looking at the two of us. Candice smiles at her sadly as Fiona wipes away a tear.

"It's just… a life without him seems. I don't know… scary?" She says laughing a little bit. I choose not comment that life itself is scary and the only thing to fear is fear itself… but I think I've said enough so I just decide to keep quiet. We pull up in front of a busy street I knew we were in New York City. The drive didn't seem that long though. The minute Fiona see's Saks she's sobered and happy as she all but pulls the two of us out of the car. What ensues next I can't even describe. We enter the shoe section and Fiona and Candice go buck wild grabbing things I

"Just have to have,"

I think they picked out every Louboutin that they could. They bought me designers I'd never even heard of and I think it's safe to say Zavior was right. The six hundred dollars wouldn't even survive in here. It would probably buy me one pair of shoes. I wish I could lie… I wish I could tell you I hated the shopping and I wasn't enjoying buying shoes that cost my house back home… But I was. There was just this feeling you get knowing you can walk into a store and buy whatever you wanted.

_I was so going to hell. _

When I saw the checkout total I don't even think I was alive for that as I handed them my black credit card and typed in the password. We make our way to the car to pile the good thirteen shopping bags in. The driver just gives us a raised eyebrow.

"Where next?" I ask incredulously. Was there really much more that I can buy? But there was you see we had to make a stop at Victoria secret, and buy every wonder bra in every color matching panties, couple lingerie. Don't ask me why I needed it Fiona insisted. Then they took me to a hair salon. I had to admit my dark brown hair was so dark it was almost black and although I grew it out it was just hanging there… boring.

"What do we have here?" Asks the hairdresser who had his hair in a ponytail wearing the tightest leather pants I have ever seen a man wear. Clay Aiken has nothing on this guy.

"Her hair is in desperate need of some life," says Candice. He just nods before he guides me to his chair. I just sit there and take it because I know that in the long run I'm most likely going to like whatever the heck he does as long as he doesn't cut it too short. It's an hour of cutting, coloring, treating, washing, rinsing and straightening before I get to look at myself.

"Wow," I say letting out a breath. It was stupid I know… The loser girl gets the makeover from the popular girls. She turns and looks in the mirror and is so stunned by the new girl staring back at her. I didn't want to be that girl she was too cliché… too desperate… too innocent… too easy to love all at the same time. If there was anything La Push taught me I was not an easy person to love. But I couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of me in awe. She was beautiful her dark black hair was soft and full of life. It made her dark blue eyes stand out and look pretty for once. I tilted my head to the side examining the hair more. Candice appears in the mirror beside me with a smile.

"Like it?" She asks.

"Uh... Yeah. I look-

"Hot! But don't be too lenient we want Zavior dearest to work for your heart,"

"Um excuse me?"

"You're excused," She says with a bright smile.

"Zavior is just helping me out because I'm by myself… that's it. Ok?" I say. Needing the two of them to affirm what she was saying. Candice and Fiona share a smirk before nodding. I groan knowing that this conversation was not done and it would probably blow up in my face in the future. But I couldn't worry about it now, I had way too many things to worry about now. We leave the hairdresser and after eating and a few more random shops, they bring me to my house.

…_. My house_.

I step out of the car as my bags are being walked into the house and brought up to my room by men in suits that I've never seen before. Apparently Zavior had sent them to do it… like I didn't have the damn strength to carry my own freaking bags. I put all my clothes away not knowing where Zavior is but when Jenny calls me down for dinner, I smile. Sometimes I ate alone in the dining room the first night alone it was awkward as there was a staff just standing their while you ate alone… With Zavior it was less embarrassing obviously. But now I didn't feel so weird eating alone in the huge dining room when I did. Because I knew countless of times that that's what Zavior had done and the staff had treated him the same way. It made me feel better that I wasn't being treated like some queen Elizabeth just because I was poor. But everybody assured me that wasn't the case. One maid even told me to get off my high horse. I wasn't going to lie… I liked it here. I mean it was my house after all. I walk down the huge stair case that could swallow anyone whole if it wanted and walk into the grand foyer. Honestly from the outside looking in people would just say we were living in a castle… it felt weird at the beginning but again. I was already used to living in a huge estate like this… which is good and bad in its own right.

When I walk in Zavior is typing away on his blackberry absentmindedly reaching for a breadstick. I roll my eyes as I pick one up and place it in his hand before I take my seat across from him. The table wasn't too big to the point of stupidity. It was big but good enough that we can talk and not just seem obnoxious.

"How was shopping," he says not looking up from his cell phone.

"Great," I say "how was work?" I ask taking a breadstick and eating it. As dinner was not on the table yet. Jenny passes by and grabs the cell phone from Zavior's hand giving him a smack behind the head. Then she saunters off with it.

"Thank you," I say to her as she passes by. She gives me a small smile and a wink before she disappears. Zavior just grumbles to himself but then he looks at me eyes wide. I smile.

"Oh are you seeing me for the first time today? Hello Mr. Connell ," I tease. He chuckles a little bit and that's when I realized that he was _looking _at me.

"You look beautiful Leah," He says softly playing with a napkin at his side of the table.

"You think so?... thanks," I say awkwardly. The awkwardness is put to a holt as the lovely French cuisine is put in front of us. While we eat we have easy conversation.

"So why do you have so many people working from your house?" I ask the real question was _Why do you have so many girls working from your house. _

"You want to know the truth?" He says taking a sip of his wine. I follow suit.

"It would be nice,"

"… Because the house is important but not as important as the lab downtown, don't get me wrong the labs here have important things but. I kind of only want certain people in the one in the city," He says.

"But your house is like… a workplace then. It's barely a home Zavior with all these people walking around. I mean I was watching television and there were people in lab coats experimenting on pigs with wings," I say incredulously. "Barely something appropriate for a living room as nicely decorated as yours," I say he chuckles.

"Yeah I agree I have gotten lenient with my workers lately… Mostly because I haven't really started thinking of this place as a home. Just a place I sleep in," He says as his mind wanders staring at his wine glass.

"You really have," I say.

"Well look at you. Just moved here and already giving orders on how you want the house to be run," He says jokingly. I blush sheepishly. "I'll tighten up the people working here from now on," He promises to me.

"You're really going to do that for me?" I ask surprised.

"Leah this is your house too. You can't be living here feeling uncomfortable… plus technically you are the lady of this house." He says with an amused tint in his eyes. "Lady Leah," He murmurs.

"That's why everyone calls me that," I whisper and he nods.

"These people are old school Leah they don't do it to piss you off," He says and I nod.

"I'll keep that into perspective," I say softly and he smiles. After dinner he walks me to my door and bids me goodnight. I would be starting school tomorrow and the whole idea scares the hell out of me but I knew I had to do it. Zavior already paid for it. What I didn't tell was that tomorrow I would at least try and find a job… just so I felt like I was doing something.

The next day I get ready for school in a daze. Jenny makes me breakfast and I'm all dressed in my designer jeans shirt and leather jacket, Alexander McQueen scarf. My hair is expertly straightened to perfection and my designer purse I had to admit was pretty. Plus it held my books and things I needed for school.

"Excited?" Zavior says as he types on his cell phone. I just roll my eyes as I bite my bacon. His breakfast is still untouched.

"I'm not a little baby," I protest.

"You're nervous," He says easily and I roll my eyes again.

"Can you just shut up for like a millisecond?"

"Ok…. Over," He says rolling his eyes and despite being nervous and annoyed I laugh. He laughs too. The both of us get up. He gives me a little hug. "You'll be fine. I'm not going into the city today but maybe after school we can go into the city and get something to eat?" He asks. Knowing at the end of the day I would see him made me less nervous and somewhat calm. I knew I was supposed to look for a job but fuck it. I was nervous and didn't need a job right now I can look for one later. I get driven to school (By my now personal chauffer) and when I arrive there. I stay clear of certain groups of people for the most part. I ignored all football players, cheerleaders and girls in obnoxious amounts of pink. I didn't know that Candice and Fiona actually attended the college so I was so… grateful when I saw them at lunch. Apparently Candice and Fiona were only two years older than me and were both studying some branch of science. Which made sense I guess… considering they were technically freaks of nature not that I was any different. At the end of the day school was… whatever. My classes seemed easy enough but also a little bit of a challenge. I like that.

I step out of the car as it's parked in front of a fancy restaurant. Zavior greets me with roses and I laugh.

"Happy first day of school," He says. "Was it as bad?"

"It was actually ok," I say as he wraps his arm around me and we walk into the restaurant.

… It was a friendly gesture. He was happy that I had a good day at school. That's what I justified it as. We have an Italian dinner this time as we talk about our days. He didn't really do much, he was supposed to be making some big time invention for a private company that specialized in cloning but he hasn't yet. He was extremely frustrated with himself. I told him not to be and that one day he'd make what he needed to make. We go for a walk after and get ice crème. When I see a small but fancy art gallery with a

_Help Wanted _

Sign I point to it. Zavior narrows his eyes at me.

"Thought I said you didn't need to work,"

"I know but I want to… please," I say.

"You don't have to beg… it's your life," he says laughing. I take his hand and we enter the gallery. I look around at all the exquisite things they have. When I see a matching diamond and necklace set I gasp at how pretty it is. Zavior comes from behind me.

"Want it?" He asks. I pick up the jewellery and look at the ten thousand dollar price tag.

"Don't you dare," I whisper to him before I walk away and he sighs.

"Fine," He says. An old elderly woman comes and greets the two of us.

"Hi I was interested in the help wanted sign out front?" I ask. She smiles nodding her head.

"Yes. I'm getting a little too old to run this place by myself," She says.

"Well I can help. I'm a college student but when I'm not in class I'd be glad," I offer her. She gets down my information and says since I'm the only one who asked for the job I got it… that was easy. I leave the shop elated that even though I was contributing. I wasn't completely freeloading.

"You're not mad are you?" I ask Zavior. He raises an eyebrow at me as he throws an arm over my shoulder. I lean into him as we walk licking our ice crème.

"Why'd I be mad Leah? I just want you to be happy," He says easily.

"Really? That's all you want?" I say and he nods smiling.

"Yeah," he agrees.

"Well… I'm happy," I say and he smiles. I smile too. I had a feeling that Zavior would be becoming a large part of my happiness.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Remember to REVIEW.**

**And if you could keep the Newton victims in your hearts **

**It's honestly too sad for me to even think about all the families that are suffering from this horrible action. Let this be a lesson to you, that the moments that you have your family with you. Safe, healthy, unhealthy, sad, mad or even hurt. When you have all your family members with you in that moment you have EVERYTHING. Because in one random moment they could be gone, something I just learned.**

Leah P.O.V

"Leah what do you think you're doing?" Zavior asks coming into the living room. I was kneeling by the glass table sorting through Christmas decorations excitedly. Yeah… I made it this far here. Christmas was around the corner and there was a light snowfall outside. I loved Christmas all of a sudden. When I started getting comfortable I started making little changes around here. Like for one the female scientist sluts? Not only do they never come to the lab at the house but I have reclaimed the house. No one works at the lab in the guest house except for Zavior unless it's an emergency, and it's only on a weekend. I asked for a weed and got a bouquet of flowers. Who could really complain?

"Hello. It's almost Christmas time I'm decorating the tree," I say excitedly as I gesture towards the tree I made Marlon get with his truck. It was so tall… really tall but it's because the living room was rather huge. He sits on the couch behind me quietly as I take out the angel for the top of the tree. I had successfully decorated the rest of the house while he was working away in his study. Now not only did the living room smell like cinnamon and… Christmas. The holidays, all thanks to the scent bug I bought at bath and body works. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background as I sorted through tree decorations.

"Why are these decorations so hard to find?" I question him. He seems to be in a daze and a little before he answers.

"Um. Because I haven't hung them up… in five years," He says. "I don't really decorate my house around Christmas," He says looking around the living room and how festive it looked. It wasn't overbearing it was just enough for a living room this big. But I remembered I never really asked him if I could hang up the decorations. I tread carefully.

"Do you not want them up because I can take them down and-

"No! I … like them I just. Didn't know you loved Christmas this much,"

"Oh I love Christmas. I love the snow and the lights and the eggnog and the ginger bread cookies," I say having fun just thinking about the holidays. "What do you like about Christmas?" I ask him as I go to put garland on the Christmas tree.

"I like my Christmas bonus?" He says trying hard, I narrow my eyes at him.

"Zavior when was the last time you celebrated Christmas?" I ask him warily.

"Um I mean… I can't remember," He says truthfully with a sheepish smile. I gasp.

"You're a Grinch," I whisper staring at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh Leah don't be ridiculous," He says. I take the tinsel and I start sprinkling it all over him.

"I rebuke the Grinch in you!" I say laughing as I sprinkle tinsel all over him. He starts chasing me around the living room and I continue sprinkling it on him as I laugh. He manages to pin me down and tickle the day lights out of me.

"You're rebuked!" I say laughing and he laughs along with me not giving up on the tickling.

"What was that?"

"I … said … you're rebuked!" I gasp out between giggles and he's laughing as he stops tickling me and collapses on the floor with me. We're both lying on our backs and staring the ceiling.

"The house smells like Christmas," He says.

"It's my scent bug… it's the Christmas scent," I say and he laughs more.

"I like it," He says. He wraps his arm around me and I snuggle into his side as we stare at the ceiling. Like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"I never really thanked you," I say softly.

"For what?"

"For this,"… "My life is like a fairy tale because of you," I say and he holds me tighter.

"I didn't thank you," He says and I scrunch up my face.

"What in the world did I give you," I say laughing a little bit. He just looks at me intensely before he answers.

"A home," "You make this place home. I could spend three days in the lab without realizing it not once thinking of this house and how I should go back. But when you stepped in the picture it's like… I want to be here with you. This place is inviting now, I actually _like _being here… so thank you," He says. My heart beats a million miles a minute and I give him a hug. We don't move from our positions until one of the housekeepers comes into the living room.

"Dr. Connell, Lady Leah?" She asks. I sit up and Zavior stands up helping me to my feet. The housekeeper looks guilty for interrupting but I give her a smile. Letting her know it's ok.

"Is there a problem Lydia?" Zavior asks.

"No telephone. It's Dr. Baltimore he was just confirming the dinner plans," She says handing him the phone.

"Of course," Zavior says. Oh yeah I almost forgot. I was going to dinner with one of Zavior's fellow doctor friends and his wife. They insisted after they found out what I "Moved in" with him. We didn't know what to tell his friends that were humans. So we… well he opted for a little white lie. He just said we moved in together. Most of them didn't know there was a she to be moving in with. So automatically they just assumed I was his girlfriend. We both knew that, we both knew what role we had to play. It would be stupid of us to go out telling his friends.

"_Oh he found me in the woods and to do me a favour he pays for my living and gives me everything I want_"

With a story like that his friends would definitely think I was some kind of con… But then he explained to me that these particular friends are part of this world. Well the man is and the girl is a human. So they know all about me. It was weird having all these people know about what you are and they have… everyday lives. Here I was living in my La Push bubble thinking no one knew about us and it would be better if they didn't. But anyways as far as any of his human friends went I was his girl… who was a friend. See girlfriend. Jenny walks in the room with a scolding look.

"Why are the two of you not ready yet for your dinner you're going to be late," She scolds as she pushes me towards the grand staircase and points for me to go upstairs. I take a shower and take my time. Even though I probably shouldn't but I was too busy thinking of what Zavior said. I make this place home for him and it definitely feels like the best home I've been in for a couple of years. It's just if this was my home… for how long? How long until we're expected to move on will I be here forever... Will we ever be something more than weird roommates? I didn't care if it was stupid of me, but I've been hurt before and I know how much it sucks. But I want to at least… try with Zavior. Even though he hasn't exactly made it clear that he wants a relationship but I mean, at least I knew we could work together. I step out of the shower and continue to get ready. I blow dry and then straighten my hair pin straight. I look for something to wear and decide on this red Herve Ledger dress just because I know it made my slim figure look ten times more amazing, and my legs seemed to go on for miles in this dress. I put it on and smiled liking what I see. I quickly do my makeup and decide to go for the natural look and a nude lip stick with a gloss on top. My eyeliner was on mascara was perfectly swiped. I go to my closet and slide on my black pumps by a designer I couldn't even pronounce. I make my way down the steps where he's waiting like he always is when we go out together. He seems speechless and I smile.

_Challenge make Zavior think I'm gorgeous Complete. _

"You look beautiful," He comments quietly.

"Thanks," I say smiling softly. He gives me his arm and hands me my trench coat. We make our way out the house and into the awaiting car. Conversation is light and joking as the two of us play the slap game…. He was letting me win.

"Ok now actually try this time,"

"I am trying you're just better than me," He says casually.

"No I'm not actually tr- OW!" I say as he slaps me. Then he smirks.

"And that's not even full force," He says with a smile. He kisses my red hand and then I put my hand back out.

"Ok… let me go back to winning now," I say and he just chuckles before he answers.

"Whatever you say Leah,"

-The Restaurant-

Zavior and I appeared after the Baltimore's who were already waiting for us. As the hostess guides us towards the couple who are waiting at a table of the fancy restaurant this beats the Chinese restaurant by… Dear God. It would take a very long while to get used to this lifestyle.

"These are some of my closest friends so-

"Don't worry I'll try my best not to embarrass you," I say rolling my eyes as we walk. He squeezes my hand.

"That's not it I could never be ashamed of you. I was going to tell you that you can relax around them… they're cool people," He says giving me a smile. I immediately feel like an idiot for jumping to conclusions. I give a little smile back at him. When we get to the table the woman stands up, she looked young… which would be fine if Zavior's friend didn't look so much older than her. Zavior was way older than me. Me only being 19 and him being 29, we were ten years apart…. But I didn't care. But our age difference didn't look as bad… as theirs. Not that it was _bad _per se. He seemed to love her, he seemed to love her a lot and she …well head over heels.

"Oh you look gorgeous," Says the girl. She has dark brown hair and light brown eyes and thick lashes framing her eyes. She was gorgeous in a tight blue dress that was also by Herve Ledger but the style was different than mine thank God.

"Thank you. So do you," I say as she gives me a little hug and I kiss both her cheeks since that what these two seemed to do. I do the same thing for the man before I take my seat. Beside Zavior and across for them. The girls name was Jennifer and the man's name was Tyrin. He was Greek and she was American I noticed his accent.

"So asshole it's been a while since we've seen you," Says Jennifer getting right down to business as she stares down to Zavior.

"I've been busy brat," Is all he says and I laugh a little bit.

"Down beauty. He has a woman in his life now he needs to romance and wine and dine it can't be about us all the time," Says Tyrin scolding Jennifer who pouts.

"You guys are one freaky ass couple," Says Zavior and I laugh some more. They were a playful couple, they really did love each other. She leans into him.

"So Leah tell us about yourself," Jennifer asks nicely and quietly in the embrace of her husband.

"Well what would you like to know?" I ask nicely.

"Where you from?" Tyrin asks.

"Washington… Small town. Needed to get out of there quickly," I say.

"Tell me about it. The minute I got my escape patch I was out of there," She says.

"Is that I was an escape patch?" Tyrin says and she giggles leaning up to give him a kiss. I look at Zavior and he smiles. I ignored the fact that he was holding my hand under the table.

"How old are you?" I ask Jennifer. She blushes before she answers. Zavior chuckles a little before she answers.

"18," She says. I raise my eyebrow.

"Uh what?" I ask.

"I'm not a molester I swear," He says holding his hands up before Zavior bursts out laughing.

"You're younger than me," I say. "And you're married to him? And you've been friends with Zavior for… years?" I ask needing validation.

"Let me explain," She says calmly. She seemed to take my questions easily probably being asked this before.

"Ok," I say.

"When I was fifteen my father died," She

"Oh," I say "We can talk about something el-

"No it's ok," She says smiling… It wasn't even forced. Tyrin just smiles at his wife.

"My father and my mother left me… with my aunt whose boyfriend… was not the best around little girls."

"Oh my God. Did he?"

"No, he tried to one night and that was the night I ran away," She says softly. "I ran into the city of Los Angeles and at a café I met Zavior," She says gesturing to Zavior. "Who brought me to Tyrin here in the city," She says.

"I was supposed to tell the authorities about the runaway… but I couldn't." says Tyrin

Jennifer smiles at his statement.

"He was in love with me already," She says and I laugh. "He told the authorities and they would have brought me back home… or in foster care. So he let me stay with him and a year later things got… different," She says.

_Ok she was sixteen when they first did whatever it is that made things "different"… old enough. _

"After things got … different. We knew no age difference could keep us apart. So we got married in Las Vegas five months after my sixteenth birthday." She says.

"Wow," I say "Epic," I say not knowing what else to say. Zavior laughs and so does Tyrin. She just smiles as she looks up at her husband with nothing but love in her eyes. He looks at her the same way, I feel like I'm intruding on an intimate moment.

"Would you chill with the googoo eyes," Zavior says and I laugh giving him a shove.

"Let them celebrate their love… It's Christmas time," I say and Jennifer laughs.

"You're celebrating Christmas this year?" Jennifer asks shocked.

"Apparently," Zavior says sipping some of his wine. Tyrin looks at me impressed.

"Wow," He says to me.

"What?"

"You're actually getting the Grinch to celebrate Christmas… who are you Jesus?" He asks me and I laugh.

"He can't be that bad," I say.

"Last year he came out of his office three days later and didn't even realize Christmas passed," Jennifer says. My mouth drops staring at him.

"What? Who does that?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Don't even get me started on how he constantly forgets his birthday. The man doesn't celebrate anything," Jennifer says. Zavior just rolls his eyes at her.

"Zavior you can't keep doing that stuff. There's too much in life to be thankful for to let it pass you by," I say to him. Tyrin bites his lip looking at the two of us with a smile.

"Enough with the googoo eyes," He says mocking Zavior. The whole table laughs and then the waitress comes requesting our orders. Dinner conversation flows easily, I find out that Jennifer wanted to get pregnant soon… I know it was weird for me. She was so stable in her life, she knew what she wanted it didn't seem like she carried around this angst over the fact that her parents died, but in fact doing the opposite. She's living life to the fullest. How can you be 18 already trying for a baby and I'm here 19 just deciding it's time to move on. She was kind of an inspiration… and a little nuts. I mean 18 for God sakes. But who was I to say anything? The girl was happier than I've been in years. Every rat has it's cheese is what my father used to say. I also learn that she works in PR and loves all the parties she gets into. By the end of the night she makes me promise that we'll hang out again. I liked Jennifer, I really did like her. She was kind of like a reminder that there was a lot in the world to be happy about. Later that night the two of us are walking instead of being driven, just for a few blocks though. It was too far away to walk all the way to the house. But we just wanted to stretch our legs a little bit.

"She's so young,"

"Do you really think you're old?" Zavior asks amused as we walk. I roll my eyes.

"She knows exactly what she wants," I say. I had a feeling Jennifer and I would be very close friends. I liked Candice and Fiona for sure. But I just feel like no one would really understand as much as Jennifer would. The two of us walk for two more blocks talk about mundane things until we decide it's too cold to be walking around and we get into the car. The drive back to the house was actually a more calm and quiet one. I took my shoes off and was resting my legs on his as he worked on his blackberry. I fell asleep halfway there just feeling exhausted.

-Next Morning-

I wake up in my bedroom a little confused as to how I got here. When I see my coat on the floor and my shoes on the bed I stretch my arms out and smile at how pretty the view is outside my frosted window. The show made the front of the house look ten times more beautiful than it already was. I take a shower and get dressed in a sports bra and some blue sweats by the pink brand. I loved these things. I throw my hair up in a high ponytail put on some socks and walk down the stairs.

"Morning lady Leah," Says two maids passing by me with laundry.

"Morning guys," I say happily as I continue my walk.

"Morning Ms. Leah," Says the chef as he leaves the linen closet with some text books.

"Morning to you too. What's for breakfast?" I ask nicely as we walk.

"Eggs benedict and bacon, served with my famous buttery croissants," He says to me as if he's trying to sell me something.

"Yum," I say as I laugh. I go down the stairs and he goes down the hallway. When I reach the foyer little Bianca runs to me.

"Lady Leah," She says smiling as she jumps into my arms. She was Lydia's daughter and sometimes came to work with her mother when she couldn't get a sitter. Lydia was working with Zavior while she went back to school as she was fairly young when she had Bianca. Bianca's father wasn't in the picture, which is a shame she was a beautiful bright young girl. Who loved magic, he was missing out as Lydia once said to me. It was the truth.

"Bianca you're looking beautiful this morning," I say as we walk.

"Bianca," Lydia says softly somewhat scolding her daughter for jumping in my arms. I smile at her and assure her it's ok. She just smiles softly, I knew she had to work but didn't want Bianca jumping all over the place.

"I'll watch her," I say quietly. She smiles at me gratefully before she goes up the stairs. Most likely to clean the monstrosity of Zavior's bedroom. I carry Bianca into the dining room as we have conversation. She was four years old and small for her age.

"I think you look pretty Lady Leah," She says as we walk into the dining room.

"Thank you sweetie," I say.

"I want a shirt like yours. But mommy says I'm too young," She says pouting referring to my sports bra.

"You are too young," says Zavior's voice joining conversation. We both look at him he's sitting at the end of the dining room table. Breakfast is being laid out. Bianca jumps from my arms and runs to his lap.

"Nu uh," She argues as he holds her.

"Uh huh," He argues back. I just laugh as I take my spot at the other end of the table. Bianca is in Zavior's lap having conversation. He was good with children.

"So what did you ask Santa for?" He asks her.

"Nothing yet. I'm weighing my options," She says cutely. I laugh out loud and so does Zavior.

"You're weighing your options?" Zavior asks the four year old slowly.

"I want to ask Santa for a daddy but I know a daddy might be too heavy to carry. I wanted to ask for a bike but it's too expensive. So I might just ask for a teddy bear," She says softly with a sigh. Zavior kisses her cheek.

"Who knows Santa might get you that bike after all," He says and she giggles. He was so good with kids. He places her on her own seat and the three of us eat breakfast with Bianca rapidly talking about school and various field trips.

"No boys though. You have to stay away from boys do you know why?" Zavior asks as he gives her a biscuit she was reaching for.

"Cooties?" She asks as she takes a big bite.

"No, because when boys are older they start doing evil things to girls," He says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Like what?" She asks curiously with biscuit in her mouth.

"They try to kiss them and touch them and hold them it's horrible," He says she gasps.

"I'm going to make them stay away from me," She says fiercely and Zavior gives her a high five. I just shake my head rolling my eyes.

"Good now, go put your boots on and tell your mom I'm bringing you outside to the stables. Want to see the horses?" He asks and she nods brightly.

"Yeah! I'll go tell my mommy where I'll be," She says but then she runs to me. "Lady Leah can you come see the horses? They'll like you. Zavior says they love wolves," She says. I smile.

"Sure I'll come," I say smiling. I tickle her a little bit and her giggles echoes down the hallway as she runs to her mother. I look at Zavior and roll my eyes.

"Your little plot won't work. She'll know it's bullshit the minute she enters middle school," I say taking a bite into my eggs. He just shrugs.

"It's just nice to warn them. Sexy women were always pretty girls before they got hurt by a mediocre looking boy," He says softly looking down at the table.

"Strong words," I say almost inaudibly.

"yeah," He whispers. "I'm going to go get ready to go out. You should too," He says but I knew his mind was somewhere else as he gives me a kiss on the forehead and leaves the dining room without a word. Jenny comes and takes his seat not too long after. She smiles softly at me.

"He worries about you, you know? All the time every day," She says softly.

"So why does he shut me out randomly?"

"The same reason you don't let him in at all. You're both hurt but by different things," She says softly as she gets up. "Just give it time everything will work out," She promises. And for the sake of my heart I really hoped what she said was true.

We spend all day playing with Bianca and the horses. I loved riding around the property on them. Especially since a nice white blanket covered the floor of the whole estate. It was dangerous to let Bianca ride by herself so she rode with me on one horse and Zavior rode on one by himself. She loved it and her giggles were all I could here as we trotted on the snowy trail. She was nothing but smiles as I bid her and her mother fairwell.

"Lady Leah I promise I'll try not to bring her to work so often," Lydia says and I shake my head.

"None of that," I say kind of scolding her. "You can bring her here anytime you want to. I know this is your job but we know this is also hard. You act as if, if you put her in a room and made her watch television all day it would be such a burden to me or Zavior," I say rolling my eyes. She giggles because she knows if she did that we probably wouldn't even know this house was that big. She smiles at me.

"I'm almost done with school. I'm going to get a real job soon," She says smiling.

"And don't you forget how proud we all are of you," I say to her giving her a hug. She just smiles graciously at me before she takes Bianca and leaves. After I change into my pyjamas I see Zavior sitting in front of the fire place with hot chocolate and I joining him smiling. He takes his blanket and wraps it around the both of us handing me my own cup. We were leaning against the couch just watching the flames. He wraps his arm around me and I lean into him.

"Have you spoken to him since you've been here?" He asks me. I already know who he's referring to.

"I haven't spoken to anyone back home since I've been here… Why?" I ask as I stare into the fire. He holds me tighter.

"Because I'm jealous," He says quietly. I glare at the fire now wondering why in God's name he was jealous. "He got the best of you… You gave him everything he got your whole heart," He says.

"I still have one," I defend as tears fill my eyes.

"Oh you do," He agrees. "But it's like I'll never have it," He says. "And I'm jealous… because I know if I ever got it. I'd never break it or even bruise it," He says with such intensity. The house was still and quiet and no one was here. Everyone was home.

"That's not true," I defend as tears fall. He wipes them away softly but then he leans into kiss me. I kiss him back and it gets intense I'm on my back and he hovers over me he leans down to kiss me again. When he presses himself down on my eyes roll to the back of my head. It's been a long time since I've been touched this way… softly, with care, like I was fragile and meant something. My hands travel up his shirt but he shakes his head and stops me.

"Wait," he says quietly.

"What?" I ask wondering if he doesn't want to do this.

"Not here," He says as he gets up and gives me his hand. I take it and he guides me upstairs and we go into his bedroom. I've been somewhat in here… once. I came looking for a pen and it was a mess. I didn't really see the room the first time, I kind of just walked in turned my nose up at the mess and took a pen and left. But now as I hold his hand and he guides me through the huge double doors I gasp. It was huge… any bigger then my room could ever be. It had a Tuscan vibe and there was two steps you needed to climb to get to his bed. It was cool as the floor was kind of elevated so the bed was emphasized. The large balcony was closed but I can see the stars coming into the room. The minute we get inside he turns the lights off and we kiss to his bed. When we fall down making out we both laugh and I know that the rest of the night will be perfect. I take his shirt off and he takes mine off. He softly traces my face.

"Don't hurt me ok?" I ask him softly.

"I could never do such a thing… Ever," He promises. Maybe it was because he kept every other promise, or because I knew that I was falling in love with him. But every part of me believed that promise, but unlike the last times I trusted someone with my heart. I had a better feeling about this one. And even though we haven't said I loved you to each other yet we expressed it all night, and I could easily say I've never been loved like this before.

**Everybody loves sexy times! Some of you are probably wondering why they are together so quickly but that's because I don't want to drag it out as I plan to do a lot with this story. A drawn out love story would honestly just bother the heck out of my soul right now. Hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

Leah P.O.V

I wake up in the best mood ever. When I feel Zavior's buff arm around my tiny body, I know why. I smile as I move around a little to wake him.

"Hey," I whisper passing my hand through his hair. He wakes up and looks at me. He holds me tighter squishing me and I laugh. He chuckles.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my bedroom what will the workers think," I say not knowing exactly where we were going with this, but I knew of one thing for sure. I didn't want the workers to know about Zavior and I until Zavior and I knew about Zavior and I.

"Who cares," He mumbles. I giggle as I turn into him and give him a kiss. Jenny walks in without knocking and when she sees the two of us she freezes.

"I am so sorry," She says quickly before she leaves the room. I rest my head on his chest and the both of us start laughing. We fool around for a little bit more in the bed before we walk down the stairs hand in hand. When we sit at the table for breakfast joking and laughing, having normal conversation. It was just then that I noticed anytime, a maid or a cook, or whoever else worked in here passed by me they would stare. If I caught them they would turn away with a smile as they walked away.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand him quietly.

"Their smug," Is all he says eating his bacon.

"About what?"

"They all wanted this to happen eventually," He says.

"This?" I say. He looks up and I smile. "What is this," I say. He leans back in his chair and puts his hand out, gesturing for me to go to him. I get up and walk to his lap.

"Well I'm guessing this means that I want to be in a relationship with you… a real one. We go on dates, we have some fights, we care for each other I want to make it official," He says as he holds my hand. I lean down to give him a kiss.

"Yes Zavior I will be your girlfriend," I say kissing him once more. He holds me closely and I rest my head in between his neck, for once feeling like I was at home.

-Two days Later-

"Yes these are exquisite pieces sent from the pyramids in Egypt in 1956," I say to a Japanese man who was interested in one of the art antique pieces we had in the art gallery. We were having a buying night, it was one of those stooshy events where the women wore pretty cocktail dresses, the men wore suits and came to spent millions of dollars on pieces of jewellery and furniture that a middle class person would call ugly. Tonight my job was to sell as much as I could as a new set of antiques and jewellery and pieces of art work as next week we would be getting a whole new shipment of expensive things I got to appraise and sell. The things that didn't get sold here tonight would have to be sold for cheaper somewhere else. My boss didn't want that and neither did I. But actually by the looks of the way things are going it didn't seem like there would really be anything left over. Someone slips there arm over my shoulder and when I see it's Jennifer I laugh and give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her surprised. A journalist passes by with his camera asking for a shot of Jennifer and I and we pose, for the newspaper. Then he walks away, a trey passing with champagne comes and we both take one.

"Uh hello opportunities to spend Tyrin's money on crap we don't need, that's what he gets for dissing me for a business meeting," She says as she takes a sip shaking her head a little bit. I can't help but laugh out loud, I felt closer to Jennifer then I did Fiona and Candice. They did nothing wrong that's for sure and I do consider them close friends. But I think of Jennifer more as like a sister.

"Oh shiny I want that," She says pointing to a diamond encrusted head piece that was owned by an Egyptian princess. I roll my eyes at her.

"That's a very beautiful hair tiara I mean it would look perfect on your wedding day when you renew your vows," I say "Wait! I can't encourage you," I say and she laughs looking at it through the protective glass cube it was in.

"I can even pass it down to like my daughter or something… if I have one," She says her eyes glued to the hair tiara her voice breaks off. I notice her eyes get glassy and she wipes away a tear.

"What's wrong Jen?" I ask her softly. In the room of elite people making deals and having pointless conversations about yachts and blah, blah, blah. I gently take her hand and we go off to a hallway.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing it's just you know I saw my doctor and he has made it clear that if I was going to get pregnant it would take a long time," She says her voice breaking a little. "And it just hurts because I know how much he wants a baby and how much I want a baby. I always dreamed of having my own family and I guess the complications were never part of that dream,"

"Honey I'm so sorry I know how much you want to start your family… but maybe you can use this time to even prepare yourself more. You have to remember you're only 18 Jennifer I think you and Tyrin have a lot to see before you have kids. You guys have a lot to learn even though you have been married for a while," I say to her gently putting some of her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have kids. But I think you're too young even though you are married. I also think you need to look at why you're willing to have a baby so soon," I say to her and she nods her face sad.

"I know… It's because well. My family was taken from me so soon you know? I want a baby so I can do what my parents couldn't. I want to see them grow up and get older and fall in love and be at their wedding… and protect them from people who try to hurt them. I guess I just wanted family so bad," She says. I sigh as I wrap my arm around her shoulder and we walk.

"You have a family… when you get your own it's going to be an amazing blessing. But you have to remember that good things come to those who wait," I say. She sighs resting her head on my shoulder.

"You're like the older sister I always wanted," She says and I laugh.

"You're like the younger sister I never thought of," I joke and we both laugh cheering each other up. The rest of the night she stuck by my side as I sold pieces of art work. By the end of the night there wasn't anything left. I was kind of sad to see those jewels that I saw the first night I came in here gone, but I would have never been able to afford them anyway. My boss comes to me clipboard in hand.

"Leah!" She exclaims happily.

"Hey," I say. Jennifer was standing off to the door waiting for her car to pick her up as we already said our goodbyes.

"You did amazing today and you made…" She says as she flips through pages. "10, 000 commission," She squeals. I all but chock on my spit.

"Wow… that's a lot of money," I say and she laughs.

"You did good kid. Go home and get drunk everyone's off tomorrow," She says and I laugh as she walks away. I lock up the store as I'm the last one to leave and I get into my awaiting car. I go straight to the guest house as I know that's where Zavior is. I walk down the steps into the lab and when I see him working in front of the huge screen I smile. I go wrap my arms around him from behind and he smiles.

"Hey," Says his tired voice.

"You should get some sleep," I say quietly into his neck. He sighs as he looks at the screen.

"How can I?" He says and I go and sit on his lap.

"You close your eyes," I say softly pressing my forehead against his "And you hold me close," I whisper. He holds me tighter and he does hold me close. I lean down and give him a little kiss. He stands up carrying me in his arms and I squeal of laughter as we walk out of the guest bedroom. When we get into the main house he speeds up the stairs and into his bedroom… our bedroom. It's still not our bedroom until I move all my clothes in his closet though. It's not official in my eyes yet. We get into the bedroom and make slow love all night.

A couple of hours later I wake up slowly to a dream I had about my mom and Seth. I sigh as I look over Zavior whose fast asleep.

-Next Morning-

I wake up to the sun shining into the room and when Jenny walks in with my breakfast and I smile softly at her. It was only then that I realized Zavior wasn't in here. When she puts the breakfast in front of me humming her morning song, I smile softly and she rolls her eyes. She hands me a letter and I smile brightly knowing it's from him.

"Oh young love," Is all she says before she kisses my forehead and walks out. I just smile as I read the letter.

_Beloved, _

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, _

_Don't be alarmed by the transforming of downstairs. Every year I throw the winter ball at my house. Black tie event this year my date will actually be someone important. Don't worry about what to wear Jennifer will take care of it when you get back from work. Speaking of work your boss called and told me about how successful you were last night. I'm proud of you, I bought you a present it's on the desk. I hope you love it. _

_Your Beloved, _

_Zavior._

I look up and put the note softly on the bed before getting up stark naked and taking my silk robe from the edge of the bed. I put it on and go to the desk where there's a box that's about medium sized it's wrapped in wrapping paper with a pretty red bow. I untie the fancy bow and open the box. I gasp.

"Oh my God," I whisper as I see what's in front of me. The emerald green jewellery from the first night in the store. The necklace and earrings I specifically told him NOT to get. But I couldn't help but squeal as I looked at the pretty jewellery in front of me. I sigh as I traced the gems that that cost thousands of dollars. I'm smiling like a loser as I go into my room to take a shower and get dressed. When I get to work two hours later in a pretty leather skirt that reached mid- thigh perfectly luscious waves and an amazing pair of high heeled Givenchy leather high heeled boots I feel great. My boss however looked like a mess in her office.

"Are you ok?" I ask her as I step in the room. Her head is rested on her desk and she looks up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I am so… still drunk," She says slowly rubbing her temples. I laugh as I watch her in her misery.

"Celebrated too much last night huh?" I ask her.

"How can you even look like that after a hangover?" She asks slumping further into her chair.

"I never got drunk," I state sitting across from her.

"Oh you just fucked all night is that it?" She says dully rolling her eyes and taking a gulp from her water bottle. She rubs her temples and I just shake my head at her.

"You have a lot more than me to celebrate. Your boyfriends the one that bought you those diamonds," She says.

"You knew about that?"

"Well duh he couldn't walk in himself so we both set the whole thing up."

"The person I sold it to-

"Actor," She says stretching and I just shake my head at the certain lengths that Zavior was willing to go just to make sure I got something I liked.

"Where is prince- charming –drop- thousands anyways?" She asks leaning into her chair.

"At work, which you should be doing," I say and before she could even finish rolling her eyes someone knocks on the door. When she sees who it is her eyes widen.

"Hello Mrs. Norman we're here from the board of nationals. Doing our regular surprise check ins," Says one of the two men in suits. Now I was panicking she was half drunk and we just had a major auction last night. Everyone in the office was half drunk, some not even here. I decided since I was the only sober one, I would handle it.

"Hi pleasure to meet you I'm Leah Clearwater," I say going up to them and shaking their hands.

"Oh yes, our departments heard about you. Last night 10, 000 commission and you've only been working here a few weeks. That's impressive," He says.

"Thank you," I say as we walk out of the office. I showed them around the office and the building and gave them access to our books. They had to do these surprised check-ups as often times auction houses got a hold of a lot valuable pricey things, and a lot of times some workers could resist. Things at times went missing and sometimes people were selling stolen artefacts without even knowing it. So that's where these smart guys came in. When they basically looked around our office top and bottom under my supervision they were finally at the door.

"We have to say Ms. Clearwater your work ethics are very sustainable for a beginner. Our department has our eye on you, A promotion might be in your near future," he says. They walk out the front door and I roll my eyes, I wasn't about to work with these superficial we're- better- than -you dumbasses. I wouldn't in a million years. I walk back into the office and roll my eyes at my drunken boss. After I leave work I go straight to Starbucks and then to the house. When I get there are two huge white trucks importing all sorts of things like, tables and flowers. When Jenny notices me on the front she takes my arm and pulls me inside through all the chaos. We pass many workers and we go upstairs to my "Old bedroom" Candice and Fiona immediately have me rushing towards the shower to get ready, when they're doing my makeup and trying to pick out a dress for me is when the questions stroll in.

"…. So," Fiona says.

"So?" I say as she applies my lip gloss.

"… So what's he like in the sack!" She asks loudly and I roll my eyes.

"It's a secret act between two people,"

"Yeah, when you're sixteen," She says giving me a little shove.

"It was… perfect," I say as Candice curls my hair.

"Quick, slow, what are we working with here?" Candice says and I laugh.

"Slow…. God I think we went into the morning," I say thinking about it.

"Yummy," Fiona whispers and I roll my eyes. Jenny comes in with my jewels and Fiona whistles.

"What did you do to deserve those," She says as she delicately takes the necklace and puts around my neck as my hair and makeup are done and I'm already in my long red dress. My boobs looked so perfect God even I had to admire them in the mirror.

"Ok," She says as she helps me up and slide my heels on. They were the most gorgeous pair of heels I have ever seen.

"You look hot take your look," She says as she turns me towards the mirror.

"Wow," I whisper as I looked at my long raven black hair that was curled to perfection. My makeup was done in this perfect golden brown look that brought out my grey eyes. The red silk dress and super high Christian Louboutin heels I just looked…. Like a goddess almost. The green Jewels looked so perfect against everything.

"Ready to go to the ball princess?"

"I guess yeah," I say still entranced by how beautiful I looked… I actually felt beautiful. Jenny walks in and when she sees me she puts a hand over her heart.

"Everybody's downstairs the party's in full swing. Zavior's wondering why you're not down yet," She asks softly as she delicately touches one of my long curls-waves.

"I was just finishing," I explain to her. She has tears in her eyes and I narrow my eyes at her. Candice and Fiona leave the room to go down to the party.

"Jenny are you ok?" I ask her. When I look at her I could tell there was something she wasn't necessarily telling me.

"Yeah of course dear…. I just, I remember you like this. You're going to go such a long way that I forgot what you used to be like… or what you were like," She says mostly to herself with a soft smile.

"Jenny I don't really understand what do you mean I'm going to go so such a long way?" I ask softly. She just shakes her head.

"It's nothing sweetie really. Just an old lady mumbling," She says with a little laugh. "Go downstairs Zavior's waiting for you he really wants to introduce you to everyone," She says. I just smile as I give her a little hug and make my way out of the huge bedroom. I make my way down the huge staircase and as I walk down the stairs I see the party is taking place. Waiters walking around with fancy things on a trey. Treys of champagne. Women in their fanciest dresses and men in the most expensive suits. It looked like something plucked out of a scene in the OC or from a movie. I walk down the steps and I see Zavior right by the end of the railing holding a glass of something. He's talking to a man whose definitely gotten Botox but besides that he was a handsome older man… I guess. He seemed busy in conversation until the man nudged him to look my way. When he saw me his face broke out into a smile as he walked to the edge of the stairs where I was walking down to. When I meet him there he looks at me.

"You look beautiful," He says. I walk into his arms.

"Thank you so much for the Jewellery," I whisper to him. Not wanting any of the people walking by to hear us… it was our moment.

"You deserved it. You worked really hard and I know how much you wanted those diamonds but would never ask me for it," he says and I smile before I lean in to give him a little kiss.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me Zavior?" Says the man he was talking to before he came over to me.

"Michael this is Leah. She's my beautiful girlfriend," Zavior says one arm around my waist. By the way he was interacting with Michael I got the feeling he didn't really like him. It was like I knew exactly what was going on with him, like we were connected or something.

"Beautiful you are," he says admiring me. He looked like a creep.

"Pleasure to meet you," I say politely. He smiles walking away and Zavior rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his alcoholic substance.

"Hate that guy," he mumbles. I laughed.

"I thought you did," I say to him.

"Why? Was it obvious?"

"No… I think I just felt it," I say quietly. He looks at me. "It's stupid,"

"No. It's not stupid. Sometimes I think I know what you're feeling too," He says quietly. "There's a name for that a story behind it too,"

"A story?"

"Yeah it's um a legend about two unimprinted wolves who fall in love. It's a weird one, with a messy ending," he says thinking. His mood matched mine, he was just chilled, kind of tired, but overall… happy and soft, quiet.

"That doesn't sound too good,"

"It's just a legend. I'll tell it to you sometime if you're interested," He says softly. "But right now we have a party to attend. Ok we need to celebrate your commission, my new invention and I got to give these people awards," He says rolling his eyes. I smile, it was the Christmas party and since Zavior was the boss he had to give out awards to the people who worked for him. Apparently whenever this happened he promoted six people depending on the award they got. There was a lot of people here even Forbes magazine had to separate us for a little while so they could interview him. But then they wanted me to join him towards the second half of the interview.

"So how did you two meet?" The reporter asks pen positioned over the paper to write down our response.

"The woods," Zavior says and I try not to snicker. "She was running where she wasn't supposed to be and I was hunting," He says.

"How old are you exactly?"

"I'm 19," I answer. She raises her eyebrow at that as she writes that down. I knew what she was thinking.

_Gold digger. _

"So what do you have to say about Zavior making such a big development in his career?"

"He worked hard enough he deserves this. The company worked so hard and I think tonight is great way to show appreciation for all they've done and for all he's done," I say.

"So what's in the future for you both do you know?" She asks prying. "Any kids, marriage?" She says. Both of us laugh.

"We haven't talked about that don't give her any ideas," Zavior says laughing and I laugh too. She smiles and then the photographer behind her takes a picture of us. When she leaves Zavior and I carry on with the night. When we were seated in my dining room that was now converted into a "ballroom" with a stage and everything. Marlon, Candice, Fiona and the rest of the crew were all seated at mine and Zavior table obviously as we ate. Dinner flowed into the award ceremony. I watched as Zavior went up to make his speech. He looked so in control, and confident… sexy. He was such a good man. Such a hard worker… It were those qualities that just made me fall in love with him.

"… So let's raise our glasses to the coming New Year and all the loved ones you will be continuing into next year with and the new loves that you will be starting the New year with," Says his husky in control voice as he lifts his champagne glass staring at me. I raise mine too, my charm bracelet that probably cost a college fund clanked against my champagne glass as I raise it.

_I love you. _

He mouths to me.

"I love you too," I whisper to him smiling.

? P.O.V

"Aw isn't it nice to see everything unfold again?" Jenny asks Jefferson as she holds a champagne glass standing in a secluded area that gives them view of award ceremony, in the dining room. Servers were walking in and out of the room where dinner was being served to the hundreds of guests. Jefferson is keeping a close eye on his holographic compass. No one notices the two of them as Jenny is watching Zavior and Leah smile at each other and sneak in a little kiss.

"It's like I forgot what she was like when she was this young," She says mostly to herself as Jefferson is concentrated on the compass. "She's so wise now,"

"Jenny don't get distracted," He warns his partner rolling his eyes as he is now looking at a hologram of the stars in the sky.

"Oh don't be so uptight. Everything is going on schedule,"

"That incident in the bedroom could have ended us. She could have figured you out," He says annoyed. Again his partner rolls her eyes.

"She won't figure it out… neither will he. And if they do, so what," She says shrugging.

"It could mess up the future. We already went through this. We have a job here," He says.

"And we're doing it fine,"

"Says you… We still have a long way before the heiress is born," He says. Jenny smiles at the mention of the heiress. She looks at Leah and Zavior smiling again. _There was a long way before the heiress was born. _

"She looks so much like them," Jenny says referring to the heiress that wasn't born yet. And wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Well tonight everything's in place. They'll figure it out. Everything's on track, enjoy a glass of champagne." She says a glass appearing in her hand as she hands it to Jefferson who rolls his eyes but takes the glass.

"I just don't want anything to get messed up this time around," He stresses as he puts his little device away and puts his arm around Jenny. They both look at Leah and Zavior smiling as parents would look at their kids making their first step. Technically this was the first step, the step towards a long race and journey that Leah and Zavior have no idea that their about to embark on.

"And to think it starts tonight all because she put on those heels came to the ball and said I love you," Jenny and Jefferson both whisper together as they watch the room erupted in applause as Zavior presents an award and Leah smiles clapping too. .. Because they know how this story ends. When you know how a story ends, you can always go back an alter the past to simply make the ending, a new beginning. The story that has an ending that only Jefferson and Jenny know about, and one they're trying to change the ending of.

**Um what!? I know some of you will be confused but wow. The stories just starting isn't it. Sorry you haven't heard from me but I've been busy studying and I will continue to be very busy studying until about Wednesday. So next week you should see an update on all my other stories including this one if things go my way. Hope you enjoyed. **

**REVIEW your heart out. I love reviews. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

Leah P.O.V

I'm laughing my lungs off as Zavior and Marlon are fighting in their wolf form in front of the house. It's about ten o clock at night there were about seven visible stars in the sky, and it was just one of those happy nights where everyone got together and was happy. I was in Zavior and I's bedroom watching them fight from our balcony.

"Oh stop looking at them and focus on what's important." Candice says taking my hand and guiding my towards the bed that Zavior and I now shared. The final step was in process and my clothes were finally being moved into Zavior's closet that would be our closet. I wrap a blanket around my shoulders as I left the balcony open. Candice, Fiona and Jennifer were working away transforming the closet for just him into a closet for both of us… although by the looks of it, it just seemed like they were trying to get rid of all his things. Which I was against. Jenny walks in with a trey of hot chocolate and I smile as I take a steaming cup from her.

"Thank you." I say looking up at her like a child.

"Anything for you sweetie." She says kissing my forehead. She hands the other girls mugs and Fiona scowls at Jennifer as she holds a pair of my shoes and a cup at the same time.

"Those are limited edition Tom Ford's that were sent to her. You can't hold that and hot chocolate at the same time. Lord have mercy have I taught you nothing." She says grabbing the shoes and putting them in the closet.

"Well prissy, prissy." Jennifer says.

"She can get that way with fashion. Does Zavior really need these cufflinks?" Candice asked holding up a pair of diamond encrusted cufflinks.

"Uh yeah those are his lucky cufflinks that his great grandfather bought him you can't get rid of these are you crazy." I scold her.

"I would toss them Tyrin keeps a bunch of crap he doesn't need. Like why would you need a pair of lucky tennis shoes from the sixth grade?" She asked rolling her eyes thinking of her husband.

"At least Tyrin doesn't believe in not washing his basketball Jersey for a week before the big game." Fiona says.

"Yeah well Marlon's feet are so disgusting the manicurist wouldn't even do it last time we went to visit. He won't listen to me on when I give him instructions on how to not make them not look disgusting." Candice says. All three of them turn to me and I just shrug.

"Zavior's perfect." I say with a little smug smile and they roll their eyes.

"Oh please." Jennifer exclaims.

"Impossible." Fiona says.

"Of course that's not true everybody has their flaws." I say. I tap my chin thinking of something.

"I guess it would be his temper. The man is a walking volcano he could explode any minute." I say the rest of them giggle because they know it's true.

"That's true. Did you see the way he blew up at that waiter that one year at Sporelli's?" Jennifer asked Fiona who laughs in agreement.

"It was not that bad." Says Zavior who jumps in the room through the balcony. He was wearing jeans and that's it. He shakes the snow from his hair before he comes over to kiss the top of my head.

"How is destroying my man closet going?" He asked.

"It's going great!" Fiona says excitedly.

"Do I even want to look inside and see what it has become?" He asks me softly. I laugh a little shaking my head.

"No." I whisper to him. He kisses me again. And when we pull apart it happens so fast. I go flying across the room and when Zavior sees the attacker he tackles him to the floor. All I heard were the girls' screams, before everything went black.

-MVOGS-

"Just tell me is she going to be ok?" Zavior demands.

"Man will you relax?" Roy says to him.

"No I will not relax, if it was Fiona you'd be ten times worse. I would know." Zavior shoots back with. I groan a little bit and that gets everyone's attention. Zavior rushes over to me and that's when I realize we're in the guest house… his lab.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him quietly.

"A disturbance." Says Candice using a lot of the fancy smancy holographic technology Zavior had in here. I sit up and he sits beside me wrapping his arm around me.

"Don't worry their going to handle it. No one will ever put a hand on you again do you understand?" He asks quietly. I nod holding onto him he kisses the top of my head.

"How did it get into the house. You have this place magically protected from evil." Says Fiona.

"I know I don't know how the force field came down." Zavior says so frustrated with himself.

"Baby don't beat yourself up." I say rubbing his shoulder.

"No Leah I have to. You could have gotten killed." He says.

"Well let's back track ok we know what kind of being it is we just have to figure out which one it was." Marlon says trying to make everything calm.

"Has anything weird been going on in the past couple of days?" Fiona asked trying to get all the information she could. I shake my head not that I can think of anything weird.

"Not really. Things were as normal as they can be around here." I say. Zavior sighs stressed out touching his face but then he doesn't. He pulls his hand away slowly.

"Marlon remember that legend about the two unimprinted wolves?" Zavior asked.

"Isn't the ending to that story like… a mess?" Jennifer asks.

"No it's a tragedy." Says the voice of Tyrin. I hadn't even noticed he was here. His slight Greek accent stood out against the rest of everyone's.

"How does it go?" I ask him warily.

"Two unimprinted wolves fall in love and have a baby. And live happily ever after. Until that baby grows up. Somewhere down the line of that child being raised it was touched by something incredibly evil. The wolves didn't do something they should have done." Tyrin explains.

"What's that?"

"Basically a magical christening. To keep that child from being turned which is something that pure bred wolves are vulnerable too. Because they're so strong it's hard for them to choose a side and if corrupted enough they often choose evil. If the birth parents choose to have this christening it keeps them in good light forever." He says.

"Well what went wrong with these two wolves?"

"They didn't have a the special magical christening and instead of having the most powerful good baby in the world they raised the most powerful evil baby in the world… the thing was Satan it killed a lot of good and it's own parents." He says.

"Ew." Candice says.

"Yeah that's gross why did you even bring this up." I say holding my head because I have a headache and Jenny runs to me with three blue pills. I smile as I take them from her graciously. Zavior looks at Tyrin and the two of them have a silent conversation between the two of them. They both look at me.

"Because we're the two unimprinted wolves." Zavior says dully as if the stress of the world was just put on his shoulder.

"A baby! Yay!" Jennifer says not getting the whole picture as she wraps her arms around me in congratulations.

"I'm not pregnant get away from me." I say pushing her into Tyrin's amused arms. "And that's impossible I can't get pregnant." I say strongly. It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that I would never have a baby it was difficult but I did.

"And that's just a legend." I say saying everything I could to make this not true.

"No.. Actually think about it. You said it yourself Zavior the past couple of days you two have been feeling each other's feelings. Hearing each other's thoughts almost." Roy says as if he's putting together some huge puzzle as he scrolls down the holographic mouse pad.

"That's not accurate and that still has nothing to do with that furry crazy white thing that attacked in the room."

"Actually it does." Says Fiona going beside her boyfriend reading the huge screen in front of us.

"This thing." Fiona says showing me the picture of the white fury beast with evil red eyes and even furrier two legs. "Is called a Harper." She explains.

"And.."

"And Harpers are known for having the power to sniff out and locate great power. Even if that power hasn't been developed yet." Zavior says jumping in.

"I still don't get it." I say.

"Leah there's a reason I found you that night. It wasn't just a coincidence like we both suspected. Your magic is growing and you will become so strong… and when you come into that magic the both of us will become even stronger. And create a magical baby that is extremely powerful it's almost dangerous." He says staring at me in the eye. I shake my head standing up.

"No." I say firmly. "That's impossible I'm just a wolf. Ok a regular old female wolf. Sure I may be only one of like two but still. Just a wolf. I'm not going to come into these amazing out this world magical powers and I will not have a magical powerful baby. I can't get pregnant. And I never will get pregnant and I came to terms with that a long time ago." I say to everyone in the room. I turn to walk away angrily.

"Leah don't walk away from me we're not done."

"No Zavior leave me alone." I say as I start to climb the steps to get out of the lab.

"Leah come here let's talk about this!" He yells at me.

"Zavior I said no!" I yell as I wave my arms towards him only to send both him Roy and Marlon into the wall. When I do this the girls just stare in amazement and my hand fly's to my mouth.

"Your magic is tied to your emotions." Jenny says so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I stand on the steps frozen just watching them. Zavior is just staring at me proving that what he's saying is true. I was terrified to even speak.

"Oh god." Is all I say before I run out of the lab and into the main house and crying myself to sleep.

-MVOGS-

Zavior P.O.V

"Leah!" I yell after her getting up. I'm about to run after her but Marlon holds me back.

"Let her go man. Just let her go for the night leave her alone." Tyrin says trying to get me to calm down. I sit down at a chair and pulled at my hair. Not knowing what else to do.

"She's terrified of herself. I'm not making anything better by screaming at her." I say.

"Just take it easy tomorrow. Telling someone who really wants to have a baby that they can't is the most heart wrenching to hear to a person who really wants a baby." Says Fiona so quiet and meek in the background of all of us. Roy just looks at his girlfriend feeling like a guilty bastard for all that he's putting his girlfriend through.

"Just let her be she needs her space." Fiona says dully and quietly before she puts her hand in her pocket and leaves the lab.

"You need to marry her or leave her." Candice says coldly to Roy whose rubbing his temples.

"I'm not leaving her I love her." He retorts with.

"Yeah well then why won't you marry her or have a baby with her. You're driving her nuts!" Candice yells.

"And this is where we leave." Tyrin says taking Jennifer's hand and biding us a fair well.

"It's… complicated." He says.

"Well it's going to be very simple when you walk into your house one day and she's gone." Is all Candice says before she takes Marlon's hand angrily and storming out of the lab. When it's just us two I gesture towards the door and he leaves. I sigh turning back to the screen that had the image of the stupid beast that tried to hurt the love of my life. I glare at it before I shut everything off and leave the lab myself.

No one was touching Leah… ever. That beast just did a very bad thing and I was going to make an example out of it. I was going to let everyone know that touching Leah is a very dangerous move.

-Next morning-

I wake up in the guest bedroom and walk into the bedroom that Leah and I shared. I see her awake sitting on the bed holding her legs to her chest. The curtains are pulled back letting the purple pink morning sky shine through the window as she sits on the huge bed. She looked beautiful but I knew she was hurting. I enter the room and she looks up at me wiping away some of her tears.

"When I was eight my dad took my brother mother and I uh down to this festival in Seattle. And it was so pretty I got to ride the horses and my father took me on all kinds of rides. And I just remember being a teenager and thinking that I wanted to have a little girl so badly. So that I can have that perfect family that I always thought I had growing up." She explains still not looking at me.

"I always had this vision of a little girl… And then I phased and the first thing I was told was that my genetics had changed and I couldn't have children and it tore me apart… because I saw that little girl and I heard her laugh and to be told I couldn't have her was like ripping my heart from my chest and telling me to try and breathe." She says softly her voice breaking as she cries. I go sit beside her on the bed and hold her tiny body to me. She cries into my shoulder.

"I mourned my kids before they even came. Being a wolf took everything from me." She whispers.

"Well that's not the case clearly. You were just misinformed because you'll have your family one day… we'll have our family one day and it'll be everything you ever wanted."

"I just don't want this myth to be a false hope. Because I had a lot of tearful nights over not being able to have a child."

"It's not a false hope I don't care if I have to go to the end of the world to get it. I want you to have your baby… I guess."

"You don't even want kids." She says knowingly to me.

"It's not that I don't want them. It's that I'm concerned with this myth and hello I don't want to have a kid that's going to kill me." I say. She giggles at my face as I say it.

"Yeah but that baby was evil. Ours will be good." She whispers to me. "You're going to be their father after all" She says sucking up hopeful.

"Ok but you know were not having a baby anytime soon there's too much to be concerned about like that new found little power of yours." I say. She groans.

"I'm a freak." She says.

"You're not a freak. I can freeze things you can control things. You can calm things down and destroy. You're like earth and it's because you and I are connected. If we practice soon we'll be able to read each other's minds if we're lucky and you know be powerful and cool." I say she giggles as I hold onto her.

"I'm not going to let anybody hurt you Leah. I swear to God I won't" I silently promise her.

"We'll protect each other." She says softly as she holds me. And I smile as I hold the woman that managed to change my life so much in the short amount of time that she has been here.

Sue P.O.V

"Ma'am are you going to let us work?" says the contractor from the doorway of Leah's bedroom. I was standing in her bedroom holding a blanket that her father gave her when she was born. It was clear a long time ago when she didn't come back home for Christmas… what used to be her favourite holiday she was probably most likely never coming back. Seth and Charlie thought keeping her room the way it is was morbid. I wanted to wait just a little longer I mean she had to come back. There was so much I needed to tell her… to apologise for but I couldn't. Wherever she was I knew that she was happy and secured… Seth could feel it. Although there not completely connected anymore but there was still just a little bit there. And he swears wherever she is she's extremely happy. So who was I to think she was coming back here? We were turning her bedroom into an office or at least that was the plan. Until I stood in the middle of the room not moving.

"Uh… yeah sure." I say disoriented as I leave the bedroom. Charlie is waiting for me outside the bedroom leaning against the wall. One leg propped up two hands in his pocket.

"You ok?" He asks me. I just shake my head softly before I walk into his arms. He softly holds me and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm sure one day she'll come back even if it's for a little while. You'll get to say what you want to say I'm sure." He whispers to me. I just cry into his shoulder at the loss of my only daughter. Knowing that the only way Leah would even step foot here is if someone was dead or on the verge of death and even then maybe not. Because the people here were not even her first priority anymore, but it was the family she made wherever she was.

Leah P.O.V

"Do you think that maybe I can stay with you and Zavior just until I could find somewhere else to go?" Says Fiona on the phone.

"Of course you can sweetie." I say as I go into the photocopy room in the office. I enter the elevator and go up to the thirtieth floor where my office was. I wasn't working downstairs in the store today. I was simply appraising in my brand new office today. The only thing that was pissing me off was the whole building was under construction and the noise was driving me nuts.

"But are you sure you want to do this? I mean you and Roy have been together for forever." I say as I take my awaiting coffee from my assistant's hand and entering my office. Placing my files on my desk

"I can't do this anymore Leah… I feel like I'm stuck here without any reason. I love him so much but I just can't do this anymore. I need a future as stupid as that sounds I want the ring I want the kid and common law is just not enough anymore." She said and I sigh.

"Ok I'll tell the security you're coming over and to open the gates for you." I say to her.

"Thanks Leah." She said quietly hanging up the phone. I hear a bulldozer and I rub my temples as I sit at my desk pressing the button for my assistant. She comes in a second later.

"Yes Leah?" She asks professionally.

"Can you get Zavior on the phone please." I say just then my phone starts ringing and she goes to answer it.

"Hello… Yes." She hands me the phone. "It's Mr. Connell." She said. I pick it up.

"I felt like you needed me. You're distressed why?" He says casually. I smile softly as I really just wanted to listen to his voice right now.

"It's been a hectic day." I say resting my head on my desk.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He says being his natural accommodating self.

"Can you give me quiet?" I ask him softly half joking half not. He chuckles.

"Actually I can." He said. "Meet me at this address." He says having me write down an address. "You got it?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll meet you there in half an hour." I say before we hang up with each other. I tell my assistant I won't be in the office for the rest of the day. I had so much on my mind. Work was becoming so hectic I almost didn't have time for school. I was conflicted on if I should just quit school and continue with my job as it was a job graduates would die for. Plus if anything went wrong I would always get a recommendation from my boss if I was looking for a new job. But also I didn't just want to quit school…it was nice to have the actual diploma.

I get into the back of my awaiting car as Zavior didn't trust me driving in the city. Especially since there were creatures trying to kill me and all. Especially since I was growing into my powers and any little scare might cause me to get into an accident on the street. I didn't fight, as I was so afraid of what I could do. The driver brings me to the address and when I get out of the car I look up at a tall high rise that just looked so big, posh and intimidating. The doorman looks at me tipping his hat.

"Are you a Leah Clearwater." He says.

"Yes that's me." I say with a smile shaking his hand.

"Mr. Connell wants you to just go right up to the penthouse suite." He instructed.

"Thank you." I say timidly as he hands me a passkey for the residence elevator. I get up to the penthouse quickly and I'm amazed by how huge and spacious it is. I enter the living room to see Zavior on his phone just finishing up a phone call. He was in an Armani suit and looked mad sexy in it.

"Hello beautiful." He says putting an arm around my waist.

"Hello." I say softly going on my tippy toes to get a kiss.

"What do you think of the place?" He asks gesturing to the large beautiful penthouse.

"It's beautiful… Whose is it?" I ask.

"It's mine." He responds as I walk to the floor to ceiling windows. That gave you the perfect view of the city. "I sometimes come out here when I'm working long nights in the office in the city and I don't want to take the long drive back out into Connecticut." He explains. I walk into his arms.

"It's beautiful." I whisper against his lips.

"It's yours now as much as it is mine." He says holding up a key. "You can use this anytime you want to get away from the noise." He responds being the sweet man he was. I wrap my arm around his neck.

"Do you have to go into the office right away." I say quietly and suggestively. He chuckles leaning down and giving me a kiss. I pass my hand through his jet black hair and look into his deep blue eyes.

"I've got time." He says huskily into my ear as he leans down and kisses me fiercely. He pushes me into the master bedroom and I already have his tie halfway off. I could feel both our bodies getting hot. Extremely hot as it's something that happened for some reason when we made love.

"Oh GOD!" I yell as sucks on my nipple. He chuckles. As his shirt gets removed. He leans down and gives me a soft kiss. I knew he was being soft because this love making session was going to be anything but soft. But I needed it right know, he knew exactly what I needed, he could feel it. The same way I knew exactly what he needed.

"You know I'm cancelling six meeting for this." He says as he traces my body softly.

"So." I say not caring he chuckles.

"And you have work to do." He says as he kicks his pants off and positions himself on top of me.

"And?" I say not really listening to anything he's saying. He chuckles again.

"Just letting you know. Because once I start Leah. Don't even think about telling me to stop." He whispers in my ear before he pushes himself in. And we spend the next 8 hours getting lost in each other. Not caring about the world around us.

-MVOGS-

"We didn't get any work done." I say lazily as I hold him. He chuckles holding me closer under the covers.

"Who cares. I'm the boss I could do whatever I want." He says lazily before he kisses my forehead.

"I'm not?" I say and he laughs.

"Like you could get fired right now. You're the best thing that's happened to the company." He says reminding me of that fact.

"True." I say quietly before I get lost into my thoughts. It's like after we made love all my worries from before just flooded my mind.

"What's on your mind. I'm getting distress from you." He says. I softly take the ring off his index finger. His great grandfather gave it to him it was quite big and had his family crest on it. I hold it in my hand.

"Zavior am I evil?" I ask him softly.

"What Leah that's ridiculous." He responds. I sit up and he touches my bare back.

"You don't have an evil bone in your body. You're the purest most beautiful woman I've ever met… There's no way you can be evil." He responds so calmly. I sigh.

"It's just you know these powers are so out of control I'm afraid of myself… and with everything we learned last week." I say. "About the baby." I mention hesitantly. We don't really talk about the baby that would supposedly kill us if raised wrong. It was a very touchy subject for him whenever it came up he avoided the subject. I figured he just didn't want to talk about it at all. So I just guessed when he was ready to talk about it… he would. It's not like I'd be getting pregnant anytime soon. It was too early in the relationship. I was so busy and so was he, plus there was so much Zavior and I still needed to learn about each other.

"Leah." He says sitting up. "Your powers are a gift that make you even more beautiful. Of course your going to get the gift of being able to calm someone down or get someone angry because… you're like a core. I know you're my core. You keep me grounded and calm and when you're angry you always have a good reason. You're a lot of things but not any of them is evil… that's impossible." He whispers kissing my cheek. I smile as I turn and snuggle into his arms.

"I love you." I whisper to him. I could almost feel his smile.

"I love hearing you say that… and I love you too." He whispers to me. The two of us go and fall into a deep sleep knowing that tomorrow would bring another hectic day just like the rest of them.

**Things just got interesting!? LOL I hope you guys are enjoying and the reason It took so long to update was because my mother put a virus on my computer by accident of course. But still… She did it. LOL so everything was corrupted and I couldn't go on the internet or anything. It was very frustrating but without further ado he's your chapter. The virus isn't gone I'm not updating from my computer my computer is actually still getting fixed. She kind of did a lot of damage….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Leah P.O.V

"You never asked me if she could stay." Zavior says annoyed as we brush our teeth in the his and hers sinks in our huge bathroom. I spit and look at him annoyed.

"What was I supposed to say "Hey I know you're going through the toughest time in your life right now but you can't stay in my overlarge house that I probably won't notice you're in because Zavior's antisocial!" Yeah that would have been nice." I say to him. He just grunts as he all but throws his toothbrush into the toothbrush holder.

"Well you know what I'm sure it would have had the desired effect. All she does is cry and walk around the house and eat my bagels... My _salt _bagels Leah my _salt bagels" _He says.

"You need to watch your diet anyway." I snap at him turning off the lights.

"Like hell I do I bench 4 20." He says. As he follows me into our bedroom. I gently touch his chiselled, naked chest. Zavior didn't sleep with a shirt on due to his wolf man internal heating system. We crawl into bed backs turned to each other not facing each other. We lay there in an angry silence before I hate myself because I'm caving... I didn't want to fight with Zavior. I hated the fact that I couldn't even stay mad at the stupid dog... it sounded pathetic but I didn't want us to be angry at each other. I turn on my side and gently trace his muscled arm. He just breathes heavily trying to stay strong but when I rest my head on his shoulder he groans.

"Come on man!" He grunts in annoyance I just stare at him innocently. "I'm trying to be pissed at you stop being cute." He grunts shoving me away softly. I giggle as I climb on top of him and rest my chin on his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you." I whisper softly using my cute face. Zavior tries to squint his eyes and not look at me but it doesn't work. He sighs and kisses my forehead, I smile in victory as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You'll be the death of me Leah." He whispered.

"No... I won't let you die. Who else is going to keep me from going crazy?" I whisper softly. I could just see his smile in the darkness as he traces my facial features.

"I love you." I say helplessly as he holds me close.

"I love you too Leah... so much." He says as he strokes my hair. We spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much we loved each other.

-Next Morning-

"Why aren't you at work?" Asks Fiona coming into the really large kitchen. I was biting on a toasted bagel making myself some coffee. My hair was in long messy waves –all thanks to Zavior's hands- and I was wearing pyjama booty shorts and a skimpy spaghetti strap matching top. I was in –Had sex all night too tired to function mode-

"No work today. No school today just going to be in the house. Sleeping or trying to control my powers which have been madly out of control." I say as I slap more butter on my bagel. _I was never one for counting calories. _

"Can you come house hunting with me?" Fiona asks softly. I look at her as I chew my bagel more slowly now.

"So soon honey you know there's no rush Zavior and I have got lots of space if that's what your worried about you just moved into here yesterday." I say wanting her to know that it was ok for her to be here and grieve.

"No... I don't want to intrude and I feel like the faster I move out somewhere the quicker I can move on." She says not looking at me in the eye.

"You know Fiona you moving out of the house and moving away from isn't going to make you fall out of love with him and it's definitely not going to keep you from moving back in with him if he asks you too. I'm telling you it's ok if you stay here to decide if... you might want to go back."

"I'll never go back"

"Fiona, Roy loves you." I say softly

"How would you know that? Because he let me walk through that door and he didn't even ask me to stay." She says as tears fall. Zavior walks into the kitchen in his suit whistling and the both of us look up at him.

"Oh there's salt bagels." He chirps. I smile softly when he sees Fiona he sighs and kisses the top of her head.

"How you holding up?" he asks as he bites his buttered bagel. She just smiles softly.

"I'll be ok." She says "Remember house hunting ok?" She asks me softly before she leaves the kitchen. Zaviour raps his arms around me.

"House hunting? You leaving me already?" he jokes kissing my forehead.

"That depends how much do you love me?" I ask softly against his lips.

"Too much." He says kissing me back. He lifts me up and places me on the counter but we here a throat clearing. When we look up to see Jefferson holding Zavior's jacket we know the fun is over.

"Your car is waiting to take you for your 3:00 appointment with Megan sir." He says in the famous voice that sounded sarcastic even if it wasn't.

"You couldn't give us a minute?" Zavior asked him.

"No, your majesty I couldn't" He says. I just smile as I kiss his chest.

"Go." I whisper.

"Lady Leah you have to be at the Oaks in an hour." Says Jenny coming in the room.

"Uh no... I'm home all day and what is the oaks?" I ask confused.

"It's kind of like the white house for magical creatures?" Zavior says trying his best. I laugh out loud.

"I thought _this _was the white house for magical creatures." I say confused. Jefferson snickers and Jenny tries to hide her laugh. Zavior has a hint of a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"What's so funny is how little you know." Jenny says walking closer to me. "You are Zavior's girlfriend. Zavior is the most powerful creature to touch the earth for this generation. His family is the royal family." Jenny says with conviction.

"Yeah... I somewhat got that but still I don't get what that has to do with me." I say. Jenny looks up at Zavior with a slightly worried glance.

"Leah my father retired this year and that makes me king."

"Yes."

"And... it's our destiny to be together and have a baby. As my future queen you have responsibilities to the people. You're the peoples queen." He explains.

_Well that didn't come on the fine print of Zavior's girlfriend application. _

"Oh...that's new. But we're not married isn't their rules against that?" I say he smiles softly.

"Well it's expected of me to do the typical marriage and heirs thing for sure marriage before heirs thing most importantly but... whose rushing?" He says and I just nod slowly taking this all in.

_I knew Zavior was powerful you had to be an idiot not to see that but I didn't know... how powerful he was? A king? Where in the hell did that come from he was just Zavior my Zavior and who the hell was I... Kate Middleton? _

My stomach lurched at the thought of being a stupid princess that just went and kissed the heads of babies and waved like a jackass. _Is that what I was supposed to be?_ _This new found power would go to waste would I even help anybody? _

"It's a lot to take in." Zavior says when he sees my face. Jefferson smiles at me and I knew he was reading my thoughts the fucking nosey ass butler.

"It's not... it was just a shock is all." I say.

"I just thought.. you knew which was stupid of me to think you'd know what you're getting yourself into." He whispers more to himself.

"I can handle it." I say suddenly. He just looks at me softly.

"Leah you don't have to take on this responsibility if it's not what you." He says.

"No! I can do it. It's my responsibility after all." I say. He looks at me as if unsure.

"Leah I understand if it's too overwhelming I didn't even tell you what you would be going to the Oaks for."

"Jenny will fill me in. Trust me babe it's my responsibility now. Lady Leah at your service." I say smiling and he just sighs as he kisses my forehead.

"If you're sure." He says and I just nod as Jenny takes me away gently pulling my arm and brings me upstairs.

"Now since this is your first meeting with those of power just as Zavior and yourself you of course need to present yourself properly." Jenny says not missing a beat as she runs into my closet muttering to herself. Her animated face hands me a black dress that was tight at the top flared a little bit and the waist and feel right above my knees.

"You always need to wear sleeves to the Oaks." She says handing it to me. I just nod still trying to even process all the information I was just given. I'm stuffed in this dress and my hair and makeup is done. I load into the back of the awaiting car with Jenny and I'm just staring out the window in wonder.

"So the problem today is with the fairies." Jenny says as she looks at the palm pilot in her hand.

"... The fairies?" I say hoping that, that was just a figure of speech.

"Yes the trolls keep eating them after signing a treaty that as long as they didn't cross their land. They wouldn't"

"... And the fairies are crossing their land right?" I ask

"No the trolls are going on their land and invading."

"Well who the hell is in charge of patrolling them and making sure no one crosses land?" I ask annoyed this little treaty was most likely done by a dumbass... obviously there had to be someone following up on things or they would just go back to the way they were before.

"Well here are all the files on all of the complaints sent to Zavior's office. She says handing me a file. I started reading through some of the complaint files and I looked at her incredulously.

"Why has it taken him so long to get back to these it's his duty to take care of these people!?" I demand angrily. "For god sakes the mermaids are dying from pollution!" I screech.

She smiles before she answers softly.

"It his duty to keep him safe but you have to understand between disturbances and his mortal job... it's hard. He's one person the magical world is in an outcry." She says. I look down at all the files and I sigh.

"I'll handle all of this." I said shaking my head. The car comes to a stop and surprisingly I wasn't brought to magical building with all kinds of mystical flowers but a regular building downtown New York City. It was a brown building that yelled prestige and if I was just walking by on the street like millions of people were doing right now you just assume that it's another building filled with lawyers or ... people who wear suits.

"Not what you were expecting huh." She said. I nod my head and she laughs a little as we leave the car and enter the building. We walk to the front desk and a man in a uniform looks at me but the minute he sees me he bows his head.

"Um." I say still getting used to the special treatment I constantly got... and didn't know how to deal with.

"No need for that now." I say nicely. He looks up and smiles.

"You're very beautiful." He compliments.

"Ahem. Don't speak out of turn or Zavior will deal with you" Jenny says rudely. He looks away immediately, I look at her surprised by her harsh tone and she smiles at me like she usually does before she gently guides me towards the elevator.

"Uh harsh much?" I whisper looking over at him apologetically as the elevator door closes on us. Jenny just looks at me softly shaking her head.

"Leah... I understand that you are a nice a person. But your new which means there are tonnes of people that would love to see you fall. Pinning a scandal on the new lady would be a perfect way to prove to those higher than Zavior that he's not fit to rule when his father steps down." She says as I read more of the documentation she gave me in the car.

"So... I'm a target?" I asked.

"In so many ways." She said with a sigh and a crinkled eyebrow that made my insides turn... A warning that this wasn't a joke and I needed to take her seriously.

"So what am I dealing with?" I ask as we leave the elevator and walk down a long hallway that looked like a regular office building. With cubicles and everything.

"Well these are the men that are put in charge to deal with these types of things. Internal affairs we call it." She said. I nod as I open the office door to see men around a large conference table. All of them looked rather... human. They were laughing, joking smoking cigarettes. And not a woman was in sight.

"Well no wonder nothings getting done. Zavior put men in charge." I say to her under my breath. She snickers. After a few attempts to get their attention.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. They all stopped and looked up at me.

"Sorry little miss lady you must have the wrong room. Fairy complaints are left on the fourth floor." Says one starkly with a little smile.

"But if you want protection from the trolls I can give you personal protection." Said another.

_Oh their sexually assaulting perverted magical creatures who are in charge of things? Did Zavior even interview any one of these idiots?_

"Actually I'm not a fairy I'm lady Leah." I say you can see confusion cross their features but by the silence they were understanding that even though they have no idea who I was they knew for sure I was important.

"Who?"

"Lady in training she's Zavior's future wife... and your future-

"Queen" They all say in unison staring at me in awe.

"And as a part of my first day on the job. You're all fired!" I say with a smile. Jenny's eyes widen as she shakes her head "no" at me.

"You'll receive first and last months pay... if you even get paid and you should all leave. You're fired go on now... lady Leah says bye." I say shooing them all away. They all looked really pissed off and some got so red it looked like they would explain.

"You can't fire us!"

"Actually I can." I say authoritive-ly. "It has come to my attention that the mermaids are dying from pollution, the trolls are eating the fairies and the garden Nymphs are being raped! Vampires are going over their clan limit and Banshees and targeting humans. Who is keeping track of these things!" I say yelling... demanding an answer from anyone in the room. Their all just staring at me.

"It's been a hectic year." Says a voice in the back.

"I can tell!" I scream throwing the papers in the air. I was angry... people were getting hurt... my people. With all this disorganization it didn't seem like the people in this room cared. Did they not know Zavior's future for the magical world depended on them? What would his father say if he looked at this paperwork Zavior would never see a disturbance in his life! He would be stuck being mortal and not being able to protect all the people that he does daily with his magic. Why couldn't they see this! If anything they were doing half of the law breaking.

"Lady Leah. We hadn't meant for it to get out of hand we just-

"You just don't care!"

"I can assure you that's not the case!" Yells a man back at me.

"Don't speak to me this way!" I say pointing at him. But of course with my backwards ass power it sent him and half the room flying into the walls, breaking it and now there was a huge hole in the wall and people in the cubicles were just staring into the office shocked.

"Oh." I say softly covering my mouth.

"Did I do it again?" I ask Jenny.

"I don't remember this happening?" She whispers to herself and I look at her weirdly.

"What the hell do you mean remember?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing!... Uh lets get you home before it gets to hectic. Zavior will release a statement later tonight." She says taking my arm and running with me towards the elevator down the hall. The meeting long forgotten.

-Later that Night-

"You destroyed the Oaks?" Zavior asked slowly. "After you fired the entire committee?" He says again trying to make sense of what I was telling him. I nod my head and he nods slowly as he sits on the bed rubbing his temples. I was sitting on the couch in my silk robe hair tied in a bun as I went through miles and miles of paperwork.

"Love you don't understand nothings been getting done for months." I say "200 mermaids have died in the past six months due to the pollution. Their becoming extinct the Sire of the sea has requested a meeting with you for oh two months ago." I say to him he looks at me incredulously but I hand him the paperwork to show the proof.

"Oh God." He says.

"And that's the beginning the fairies are dying the trolls are going nuts and the cupids are losing arrows... Zavior this is your empire. You can't just trust anyone with it anymore." I say. He sighs.

"My father would be so disappointed if he saw all this." He mutters to himself. I rub his shoulders.

"Don't worry... You'll figure it out you always do." I say as I soothe him.

"You were born to be my queen look at how well you handled everything." He comments I just smile.

"I wouldn't be who I am today without you Zavior." I say he leans against me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I say softly. Both of us exhausted go to bed in each other's arms.

-Next week-

"Hi this is Leah Clearwater calling for Henry." I say as I sit in my office. The renovations on the office were done so I had peace and quiet. My assistant walks in and hands me files and I thank her quietly before carrying on with my conversation.

"Henry's not in right now but he told us to tell you those paintings from China were held in customs but they'd be over to New York before the exhibit Saturday" Says his assistant.

"Oh thank you. You're a life saver." I say laughing as I jot down that note. I touch my stomach getting extremely nauseous, my head starts spinning for a little bit and I just feel like I'm going to puke. I'm interrupted by someone at my door. She was about the same height as me which wasn't very tall. She had long black hair and fair skin, deep green eyes. I stand up to greet the woman.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I ask nicely wondering if she was maybe a potential buyer.

"Yes I'm looking for a Leah Clearwater?" She asks. I gesture towards myself.

"You're looking at her." I say politely. She bites her lip at me before smiling softly.

"Hi... I'm Zavior's mother." She says softly. "And I want you to convince him to let his father and myself back in his life... please tell him we're sorry." She said to me.

I didn't know what to tell her. Because last time I checked Zavior's mother and father were celebrating their marriage on a yacht. But it was only now that I realised I never asked about his relationship with his parents... and he didn't jump to tell me either.

And suddenly I felt a headache coming on. Before I can puke on my new floors I jet to the bathroom and puke out the contents in my stomach. She follows me in and feel horrible with my head resting on the toilet.

"I'm sorry but you need to leave." I say as I continue to retch into the toilet bowl. I had been feeling sick the past couple of days but it was just nausea never puking and I was assured that it was probably just my power developing. But now I wasn't so sure.

"Not until you tell me you'll talk to Zavior... and why are you sick?" She asks me coming close to me as she brushes some hair behind my ear and taking me into her arms tenderly. She walks my dizzy ass to the center of the room but I stop mid-way.

"What's wrong?" She asks. My heels tap against the floor as try to regain composure.

"Too fast waaaay too fast." I say as I try to keep myself from being dizzy. Just then my assistant walks in.

"We have artifacts from Egypt these ones are raw though." She says. My nose is hit with a horrible smell and I know right away it's the product they used to protect old artifacts that were fragile. I was always able to handle the smell before but for some reason it made my stomach turn. I look at the artifact and when I see a skull head the room starts to spin again. Before everything goes black.

**SORRY for being away for so long but. It's been hectic since my last update just to let you guys know if you notice I take long to update it's cause I'm either really busy with exams and tests or I just can't make time to write because I need to focus on myself as life gets hectic. But I will finish all my stories just in case you guys ever think I won't. **

**BUT **

**How was this chapter **

**What do you guys think is wrong with Lady Leah? **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been gone for so long but I'm doing summer school and it's one of the hardest courses I have ever done in my entire life. I will never be doing math in summer school as a new credit ever again as my teacher is the worst teacher in the history of the world and I mean that. I've never failed anything in my life and I really hope I don't fail this. Pray that I pass people. **

Leah P.O.V

"And I've tracked the forests and dimensions and every inch of magical land I could think of and I haven't found her." Says the woman in front of Zavior and I. We were in Zavior's study and he was sitting in his large chair behind his desk as he listens to the woman who looks to be about 25 but in reality is hundreds of years old. It had taken weeks and a lot of frustration but Zavior was starting to have better control over his kingdom with me by his side. I was just slightly pacing behind him as I felt antsy and I could tell the woman at times would get distracted by me but wouldn't say much.

"Don't take this the wrong way because it is my job to help you." Zavior starts with. "But-

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" The woman asks as if she's heard it already. Zavior nods his head and my heel scratches against the floor in that moment. They both turn to look at me and I gently sit on the arm of Zavior's office chair giving them an apology with my face.

"Leah takes care of these types of cases now so-

"These types of cases?" The woman asks offended.

"He didn't mean it that way." I say softly defending my partner. "I know you think he's just trying to get rid of you but I am qualified and if you really believe your daughter is alive I will do anything to find her." I say quietly speaking for the first time since she's even came in to see us. She nods her head and just then Jenny comes in and calls Zavior away for an important phone call.

"Give me fifteen minutes." He says to the two of us excusing himself before he kisses my forehead and leaves the bedroom. When it's just the lady and I she looks at me.

"I sent in a request to see him 12 months ago I was about to give up." She says to me with a little smile.

"Yeah things were moving really slow. All of Zavior's departments are going under construction so things are getting better slowly." I assure her softly with a polite smile.

"Yeah thanks to you." She says and I smile even more.

"He just needed some help." I assure her. She looks at me and smiles softly.

"You should probably just take the test instead of driving yourself crazy." She says in the middle of nowhere. I just stand there staring at her.

"What did you just say to me?" I demanded she bows her head.

"I meant no disrespect princess. I just know that the same distress you feel of not knowing if you have a child... is the same distress I feel not knowing where mine is." She explains her head still down.

"... As you were." I say softly and she looks up calmly. It's quiet for a little bit before I speak. "Am I that obvious?" I ask her.

"No... I'm a psychic remember?" she says kind of dully.

"Oh ... Yeah I wasn't really paying attention I'm sorry." I say softly as I sit down. She nods in understanding. "... Don't tell anybody ok." I whisper. She looks at me confused.

"I don't understand why-

"Theirs a protocol as stupid as this sounds and I know it will... you're NOT supposed to find anything out about the insides of this castle unless it's by statement... I'm being watched very hard by those around me I can't mess up." I say softly. She nods in understanding.

"Stop stressing and take the test your secret is safe with me." She says softly. I nod vigorously thanking her and Zavior walks in with a file in his hand.

"What did I miss?" He says taking his seat I stand up and look at her with a warning glance before I look out the window.

"Nothing just going over some things to find her." She says to Zavior. I exhale softly as I stare out the window so Zavior can't see my face. He dismisses her politely and one of the maids comes in and escorts her out of the office and I'm pretty sure out of the house. When she's gone Zavior sits down and shakes his head.

"Missing that long. I really hope that kids alive." He says quietly as he writes something down on his paper.

"I know she'll be crushed if she isn't. I say not really paying attention just staring out the floor to ceiling window that gives you view of the back of the property... the beautiful garden that was starting to come through as winter slowly passed.

"... Leah." Zavior says I look at him. He stands up and wraps his arm around me. He kisses my neck.

"What's wrong love." He whispers.

"Nothing baby." I say quietly as I lean against him.

"Do you really think I haven't noticed something wrong with you in the past couple of days?" He questions. I just stay quiet and he kisses my temple. He turns me around and I'm looking into his eyes. He kisses my forehead.

"Whatever it is... everything will be ok, ok?" He says and I nod softly.

"Dr. Connell ... emergency disturbance." Says a maid running into the office urgently. Zavior has one arm around me as he looks up at her.

"Location?"

"... Canada." Is all she says as she waits by the door. I sigh frustrated as I press my forehead to his chest. He kisses my temple.

"I have to go." He whispers.

"I know" I mumble. He brings his index finger to my chin and makes me look at him.

"When I get back we'll talk ok." He whispered.

"Dr. Connell you must be in the jet soon. The team is waiting." She says politely but urgently.

"Go." I whisper as he gives me a kiss on the lips. He runs out the room and I could hear him speak as she follows him out the house giving orders.

"Make sure you put on all security systems and I want 24-7 surveillance on Lady Leah understood."

"Yes Dr. Connell." Was the last thing I got before they were too far to hear. I quietly leave the office and make sure there's nobody in this wing of the house. I knock on the door softly and Jefferson creaks open his large bedroom door just enough to see that he's dressed in his PJ's and the view of one of his eyes

"I know you know." I say not looking at him.

"I've heard it in your thoughts Lady Leah." He responds just as quietly.

"Don't tell him until I know for sure ok?" I whisper.

"As you wish." He says and I nod.

"Thank you." I murmur.

"Word of advice Lady Leah." He says and I look up at him.

"Yes."

"You should probably tell him about his mother soon... He wouldn't like that being kept from him."

"Thank you Jefferson." I respond. He closes the door without another word and I walk away from the wing where all the workers who lived here slept and go into Zavior and I`s bedroom. I can`t fall asleep so I run into the bathroom and bite the bullet as I pull the test out of the sink.

-Three days Later-

"I'm so glad you've arranged to see me. But I would have preferred if we would have met in a more private setting." Says Zavior's beautiful mother as she sits down in the cafe in downtown New York, A cafe that was so exclusive to only the rich and powerful that you needed to be invited and offered a "Brown Platinum" Card to be a regular customer. I absolutely loved this cafe. Zavior's been a member for as long as he could remember and by association I got invited to become a member. I loved this place.

"This place is pretty private and I couldn't have you at the house-

"Because he still doesn't know you're in contact with me?" She says with a smirk. This woman's presence made it very clear that no matter how much Zavior and I were destined together and I was supposed to be his queen and blah, blah, blah. This woman was the ultimate female head of the family. The way she walked, talked, held her tea cup... she made me feel inferior. But then I had to remember that she had decades in being the perfect head beside Zavior's father. I just started like two weeks ago.

"What do you want exactly... from what I get you and Zavior aren't exactly on good terms." I say as I look at her. She stares me down with those signature grey eyes and perfectly waxed eyebrow. But she doesn't say anything as the waiter puts two fancy cups of what looks to be tea she smiles at him.

"There's no caffeine in this correct?" I ask softly.

"Yes ma'am natural herbs no caffeine like asked." She says.

"Thank you." I say quietly as he walks away. Zavior's mother looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How far along are you?" She asks as she puts some sugar into her tea and stirs not even looking at me. She doesn't see me freeze right before the mug of tea comes towards my lips. I put the mug down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whisper.

"You're very beautiful you know." She says casually as she sips more of her tea giving me a pointed look. She puts the mug down and smiles at me.

"Leah I was the female head of this family for decades I can sense good power... I know when my family is going to expand don't lie to me. You may be the future queen but you are still a 19 year old girl from the small town of Forks... and I know that you are physically and emotionally drained by the baby that is inside of you." She says. I look up at her through my eyelashes tears falling from my eyes.

"Is that normal?" I ask my voice scratchy. She smiles.

"You're carrying the most powerful baby the world will ever see. Of course that's normal sweetie." She whispers.

"I'm about two months doctor said I would start showing at about four since I'm so small." I say as she wipes my tears.

"Don't cry honey it'll ruin your mascara." She says casually as she holds my head up gently.

"I don't know what to do." I say miserably as I put my hands to my temples. "Everything in the kingdom is just starting to move smoothly, I have a promotion at work and Zavior's work is taking off he's not going to want this baby right now."

"I cant tell you what to do but I am going to tell you what you have to do... You keep that baby and you're going to have to get married before you start to show... so you don't really have much time to decide." She says. I put my head in my hands but then take one hand and place it over my unborn child. I sigh and close my eyes. I've always wanted to be able to have a baby... I was keeping this baby. Whether Zavior wanted it or not.

-Later that Night-

I cringe as I'm standing up in the balcony Zavior and I had in here, I can see his car pull up in the front of the mansion and when I see Jefferson go to open the door and Zavior steps out adorned in his back coat... I know I can't back out now. I was in a long white silk night gown and my hair was down in it's natural waves. A gust of wind makes me jump only to see a diamond necklace now on my neck and Zavior behind me kissing my neck. I smile softly.

"You can't keep using your new speed power on me love... it scares me half to death most of the time." I whispered to him. He laughs.

"You like the necklace?" He says. I look down to really take in the Jewel. It was a heap of diamond in shape of about a tear drop. This thing probably cost a house.

"Oh Zavior it's absolutely beautiful." I sigh as my manicured fingers trace the diamond necklace.

"It'll be perfect for the Valentine's day ball." He says as he traces it softly with his fingers.

"I have something to tell you." I say quietly.

"Is this about what's been bothering you the past couple of days?" He says with a little smile. I nod my head but I don't smile. He notices my reaction. "Leah is it really that bad?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say and his hands freeze. The look on his face is enough to know he was not happy about this.

"What?" He asks taking a few steps back from me.

"I'm two months pregnant and I'm keeping it."

"No you are not" He says firmly. I look at him incredulously.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to kill our baby have you lost your mind!"

"Have you lost yours?" He yells back.

"What is it with you and not wanting kids."

"I always promised myself that I would never produce another heir that my family magic can fuck up like it fucked me up!"

"Oh Zavior get over it! What daddy didn't have time for you because he was too busy saving the world!" I yell back sarcastically.

"You think that's it! Leah look at you, you got thrown out a window last month because of a little bit more power you gained. That is what our babies life is going to be like constantly. The demons, the people trying to kill them, the expectations. Look at you!" He yells.

"What?"

"Your weak, tired, you think I haven't noticed the dizzy flashes that baby is destroying you and I hate it!" He says I gasp.

"How could you say that?" I ask my voice and eyes filled with tears... Now I know how Bella felt except my situation is way more serious then hers.

"Get rid of that thing tomorrow." Zavior says darkly. And by the look in his eyes he was no longer the man I fell in love with he was a controlling, angry man that I had never met before.

"I won't do that." I say barely above a whisper. His face turns red.

"So was this you're plan after all... get pregnant get the check?" He whispers angrily. I felt like I was just slapped in the chest.

"Do you really think that's why I'm keeping this baby?" I ask incredulously.

"Why else would you?" He says looking at me with disgust.

"Because I love you and this baby is a part of you and me this baby is a blessing."

"If you won't get rid of this baby you need to get out." He says.

"Zavior If I leave this house I'm never coming back." I say more tears falling from my eyes. Hoping he'd realise how ridiculous he's being.

"That's your ultimatum. Me or the thing" He says a guarded tone in his voice. My heart breaks as I rip the necklace from my neck.

"Have a nice life." I say as I shove it in his hands and run from the bedroom. Not knowing where I was going but knowing that wherever my baby and I went this baby would be loved.

-Two weeks later-

I'm sitting in my office in utter darkness going through text messages on my phone when my boss walks in. When she sees that I'm in darkness she flips the light on.

"Hey... gorgeous." She says hesitant to speak after she sees my face.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"The past two weeks you've look more gorgeous then ever... but also more angry then ever and may I ask why you're in utter darkness in the middle of the day?"

"Migraine." I whisper to her. I put my cell phone down as I've been attached to the thing since I left the house... I needed a distraction.

"Honey I don't know what's going on with you but... you know you can talk to me. Is it too much work?"

"No I can handle everything." I say getting up and going to my window.

"Well than what is it Leah?"

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"Isn't that supposed to bring you joy?" She asks. I place my hand over my stomach.

"It does... but it seems that I'm the only person happy about this... which in turn is making me miserable." I say quietly.

"I'm sure Zavior will come around... He loves you more than anything in this world."

"But you're wrong... He doesn't."

"But he does... believe it or not he's just more scared than you are." She says. I don't say anything as she comes up to me and wipes my tear. "Go home and get some sleep the stress isn't good for you... or the baby." She says. I smile as she leaves the office. When she's gone I take my purse and leave the office going to the hotel I was currently staying at. I was staying in the luxury suite thanks to my raise at my work. I haven't touched a penny of the money Zavior has given me... I couldn't believe he said I was only with him for money... that I planned all of this. I get home only to see Jenny dusting around the hotel.

"You know I said you could go back home." I say dully going and collapsing on the plush couch.

"Nonsense. I take care of you no matter where you are." She says handing me tea.

"I don't want any." I say.

"Leah this isn't regular tea it's for the baby... remember it keeps the baby strong, and keeps it good." She says sternly shoving the cup in front of me.

"Ok but do I have to drink four cups a day of the stuff. How strong is this baby anyways?" I ask. She sits beside me with a smile.

"Models after it's father... a prophecy." She says.

"... Don't mention that man around my baby." I say quietly playing with the spoon softly. She gives me a soft look.

"Still haven't spoken to him?" She asks.

"No and I never want to ever again. I hate the man." I say. But as soon as I say it I feel a bang in my stomach.

"Agh!" I yell giving Jenny my mug.

"What is it!? Should I call Zavior?"

"No I don't want that devil knowing about me" I say but as soon as I say it I feel more pain. Jenny just watches strangely before she speaks.

"Leah in your softest voice repeat after me." She says.

"I can't really use a soft voice I'm in pain." I yell as I clutch my stomach.

"Focus." She yells.

"Say I love Zavior and he's an incredible man... with a good heart." I repeat her words and soon the pain is gone. I sit down and she looks at me with a smile.

"The baby doesn't like it when you trash talk it's father." She says with a little smile. I narrow my eyes at my stomach and roll my eyes.

_Typical. Dad's always the best. _

"That's pretty sweet of it huh?" I say with tears filling my eyes. I was just so overwhelmed this unborn thing the size of a peanut loved it's father... and it's father hated it.

"Don't worry Leah... everything will be ok you're both just scared." She promises me. I open my mouth to object but she hands me the tea. I choose not argue and just make my baby stronger... as I feel myself getting weaker and weaker every day the more I'm away from Zavior.

**Talk about coming back full force. LOL I have a lot of ideas for this story in reality the storyline just started. **

**Hold on tight for the crazy ride this will be LOL. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
Give me your ideas on what you think will happen. **


	9. Chapter 9

Seth P.O.V

"Is this meeting really necessary?" Embry says scrawling out on the sand.

"Franco says he has something to talk to us about" Says Emily taking her spot beside Sam on a log. It's nearly been a year since Leah left and the time just seemed to fly by. Things are just starting to get back normal around here... but it's very clear that my mother will never be the same. The amount of guilt that she harbours inside of her is guilt that everyone feels. But my mother was the only one who wore it on her sleeve. I know Renesme's at this meeting because I could smell her... after a while the stench just faded cause she was around us all the time. Maybe it was the fact that she was half human too cause the rest of the Cullen's still reeked to the nines.

Everybody gets themselves acquainted and when everyone is sitting down and ready. Franco and two other Elders come into the circle.

"What's going on are we in danger?" Sam asks.

"... We're not sure." Says Franco everybody starts talking all at once asking questions, starting their own conversations. People are mentioning the Volturi some the Denali's other wolf clans. No one knows exactly what this is leading to.

"Please let's calm down," Says another elder Henai. Everybody slowly quiets down and Franco goes back to talking.

"A purebred ware wolf has been conceived." Franco says. Embry puts up his hand.

"Isn't that... like a myth?"

"No there's one living pure bred wolf living right now and he's... extremely powerful he basically runs all magical creatures in the world." Franco explains.

"How come we've never heard of this special purebred wolf who's so powerful?"

"Well because he's like royalty... he has prestige and-

"We're just another mediocre pack of wolves." Sam says with a little shrug.

"Yes plus... this wolf is more universal he deals with _all_ magical creatures not just wolves... he's a saviour ... a king." Franco explains.

"So what's this meeting about then... there's another one being born? What's the big deal?" I ask lazily wanting to get to the main point of this meeting.

"The point is the magical world had no idea how the first purebred wolf was created and now all clans have been notified that there's a magical baby being born"

"And..." I still prod not knowing exactly why this was even a conversation. So the king was having a baby.

_Like I gave a fuck. _

"Well the magical world has been talking and... this baby is powerful, very powerful people couldn't believe the amount of things this baby could do... the mother is powerful also." He explains.

"Again like Seth said... what is your point?"

"There's this thing called the five covens." He starts. "The king and queen are going to choose five covens that bless the baby at the Dark day." He explains. I went back on my knowledge of what I know of "Dark days" ... They were like magical christening for baby wolves that the parents had when they didn't want the baby to grow up evil... red eyed wolves. I don't know who this king and queen are but they probably should have a Dark Day an evil wolf with all the power they possess... the world could be in shambles. I feel bad for the parents just thinking about all the creatures that are going to try and turn that baby evil.

"At the dark day they'll have a lot of magical creatures' very powerful creatures we can make alliances with." He says.

"Why would we need to make alliances with any other creatures... we're fine." Embry says not liking the idea of having to dress up and go play nice with ... mermaids or some shit.

"If this clan can get into the baby's dark day and rub elbows with the king and queen so to speak." Henai says.

"So you want to use this innocent baby's dark day... as a way to get yourself into the magical inner circle basically?" Emily says not liking that idea. By the looks on everyone's faces no one liked this plan either.

"Why the long faces... other covens across the world are going to be trying to do the same thing... We get in there and it'll do wonders for the reservation if we had other creatures to help us... the king and queen even... trust me we're not the only ones trying to rub elbows."

"Yeah but we're supposed to be better than that." Jacob says with an eye roll as he wraps his arm around Renesme.

"Plus if there so full of power and prestige what makes you think they're going to want bummy ass forks wolves protecting the most magical baby in the history of the world to date... since it's father." Says Paul with a look that's begging the elders to get a grip on reality.

"They pick the covens based on what it has to offer. We need to stand out against the other covens so that means double shifts expanding territory." Franco explains everybody groans.

"It's what's best for this reservation... remember that you made an agreement to do what's best for the people here... these resources could be amazing and make La Push even better than it already is."

_Greed... we're going to be overworked because the elders are statues seeking greedy old men... fucking perfect. _

"If it's what's best for the reservation we'll do what we have to but even then we can't guarantee we'll be noticed by them... you said it yourself covens all around the world are trying this." Says Sam always being the realistic one,

"We know but try you're best." Henai says before all the elders dismiss themselves.

"I'm not even about extending territory that's going to take forever the wolves in the east are such fuckers." I groan laying on my back.

"Well we have no choice man." Jacob says getting up. I stare at the sky.

_It's a good thing Leah wasn't here... she wouldn't have like this kissing ass plan at all. I wonder if this plan does work out and we get all the connections... maybe she'll come back once she realises that the people on La Push will always be all she will ever have. _

Leah P.O.V

"For God sakes Jenny I am not drinking that tea it gets me angry just thinking about it." I say from my desk in my office.

"Must I comment on how moody you are lately?" She says as she cleans around the office.

"What are you even doing here... you're my housekeeper not my life keeper you nut... don't touch those." I say reaching out my hand quick and moving the 6, 000,000 dollar vase with my power to the left away from her. She pouts from where she's standing as she was just about to clean it.

"No fair you have your crazy magic and the baby's crazy magic... you get to do a bunch of cool stuff I'm so proud of you for being able to control it."

"I could control my magic a while ago its the babies magic that I can't" I say as I read an entry on pure breed baby wolves... there are barely any because they are so rare and in this book they ... aren't even supposed to exist.

"This is great." I say frustrated as I stare at the page telling me my child doesn't exist.

"No luck on information huh?" She says. I shake my head. "What exactly are you looking for?" She asks coming beside me.

"Anything... this is a special baby I need to know how to keep her safe, what to expect, what I should look out for... I say as I press my hand to my stomach. Jenny looks at me softly.

"You know there is someone who knows exactly about pure bred wolves." She suggests to me softly raising her eyebrows. I shake my head.

"I'm not going to Zavior ok I told him that if I left I was never coming back and I meant that."

"Leah Zavior can keep you and the baby safe."

"We're not in danger right now." I say roughly turning the page. She doesn't say anything and I look at her. I groan. "That's why you won't leave me alone." I say. She just looks at me.

"We think it's the same creature that sent you through the window."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I could have gotten killed if I had no warning, Jenny this is so irresponsible of you." I scold her the queen in me coming out. "What do you have to say for yourself?"I demand.

"I told her not to say anything." Says a voice I know all too well. I look up to see Zavior standing there looking as handsome as ever. My stomach was doing back flips... and it wasn't me... it was the baby.

_Mommy daddy's here!_

Says a voice in my head and I look down at my stomach in surprise. I put my hands to my stomach in shock.

"What is it?" Zavior asks keeping his distance from me but inching closer at the same time.

"I can hear the baby's thoughts." I say quietly. Jenny looks at me worried.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She says mostly to herself. Both Zavior and I look at her.

"What do you mean Jenny?" He asks looking at her.

"... Nothing I just meant that, that's really weird is all." She says and I look down at my stomach again. This baby was growing stronger and stronger by the minute. Zavior is staring at me and Jenny gets the hint.

"I'll go pack up your bags at the hotel."

"That won't be necessary" I say as I turn my face to my computer. "I'm not going back to the estate." I say. Jenny gives Zavior a look and he just gives her a nod telling her to go. She leaves and he looks at me.

"What do you want Zavior." I say lowly.

"Come home Leah." He whispers.

"No." I say finishing the conversation right there.

"Leah I didn't mean what I said."

"You always mean what you say." I say getting up and going to the window.

"Not about that Leah... I meant what I said when I told you that I loved you... and that I would do anything to keep you safe... not keeping it is... the best thing."

"I can't do it Zavior... I'm sorry."

"Then you don't have to... but please love, come home." He says.

"I can't be with you if you don't want this baby ... I love my child more than I love you and that's just the way it is."

"Leah I know that's the way it is but I can't lose you baby." He says quietly.

"You should have thought of that before you told me that I was only with you to take your money or to kill this baby if that's who you think I am we have nothing Zavior. I got this job without you I got promoted without you I am successful with or without you and the only thing I needed you for was your love. Not your money." I rant. He closes his eyes.

"I know that Leah... it was a stupid thing for me to say I seriously didn't mean it. Baby come back to the house... you're what makes it a home"

"You don't want this baby Zavior... so I don't want you...and I told you if I left... I was never coming back." I say as I sit down.

"Leah you're my queen that's my heir." He says desperately as he leans over the desk. I look up at him into the grey eyes I love so much.

"You should have thought of that." I say. He just looks at me solemnly.

"I'm not giving up on us." Is all he says before he disappears before my eyes.

_I miss you. _

Says the little person in my stomach. I look down at it still amazed that I can hear the baby's thoughts.

"I miss him too." I whisper. Wanting my baby to know that as long as I was alive. He or she was never alone like I always was. I was going to be the mother that my mother never was.

One month Later.

"So transfer those files over to Russians and when that's done I want Dr. Lee on the line we need to talk about that suspicious cheque of his and can you make sure that those crystal vases got flown to the right location this time. We lose those things one more time and I'll implode I swear." I say to my workers all in my office writing down the orders I have for them for the day.

"Tara Reid is still calling."

"Tell that bitch she thinks she can buy a 15, 000 dollar artifact with saving bonds it won't work I already told her it's not protocol... it's stupid." I say the workers snicker and I roll my eyes. That woman was a pain in my ass. This was a professional company... why in the fuck was she giving me savings bonds?

"Anything else Leah?" One of my interns asks... she was like my age. Realistically I was supposed to standing with these interns I was fortunate enough to be able to move up ten times faster than any of them are going to be able to... I think it was the fact that Zavior was so successful that I wanted to be successful independently to for him... for myself and now my motivation was my baby.

"Yeah can someone please go get me crackers with lots of salt and a junior chicken from McDonalds?" I ask. They all raise their eyebrows at me.

"She's pregnant remember." Says Gordon one of my male workers the rest of them all get faces of "OH YEAH" before they jot on their notepads. I originally didn't want anyone besides my boss knowing of my pregnancy just because of how rocky things were... plus on top of that I didn't want people to think that because I was pregnant that I would have to stop taking certain shifts at work. Cause that was not happening. I loved my baby and just because I chose to work does not mean that I loved it any less.

Right on cue Jenny walks in with that stupid drink and I just get so annoyed by it. The employees excuse themselves.

"Jenny I'm not drinking that." I say as I type things into the computer.

_It's bad for me mommy. _

"See even the baby says it doesn't like it." I say as I type.

"Children never knew what was good for them." She says smiling as she puts the drink down on the desk. I look at it and turn my nose up at it before looking at Jenny's face.

"... Jenny go home, I mean it I've had enough of you." I say to her as I pick some files and go to file it away to the filing cabinet. I go back and sit down at my desk.

"No can do Leah, Zavior sent me here to keep you and the baby safe so that's exactly what I have to do."

"Jenny you have no magic... this baby can protect _itself _better than you can protect the both of us." I say rudely. She narrows her eyes at me and I sigh. "... Sorry... hormones." I apologise.

"Maybe you should take a break you're really working a lot these days which isn't good for the baby."

"I have a lot of things to get done I can't just stop working Jenny." I say taking a sip of the drink and cringing.

_Honestly this stuff tasted like ass. _

... My own thought. Not the baby's. Jenny just sighs as she looks at me.

"I'll be in the downstairs keeping tabs on security." She says. I give her thumbs and she walks away. I work really late at the office and by the time I go home Jenny's already back at the hotel... probably fixing me more of that stupid ass drink. I'm grabbing my purse when Gordon walks into my office.

"Hey Gordon can I get you anything?" I ask as I put my black trench coat on putting a lock of my black hair behind my ear.

"No nothing really." He says walking in. I smile at him... this kid was so awkward.

"Ok well I was just leaving." I tell him. I open the door for him to walk out.

"See you tomorrow." I say. He doesn't move from where he's standing.

"How are you and the baby's father right now?" He asks me and I close my office door.

"Why do you ask Gordon?"

"You never talk about him."

"I never talk about anything personal Gordon because this is work... we aren't friends." I say calmly.

"Give me the baby." He says suddenly his eyes turning red and his voice sounding inhuman. It's only then that I realise that Gordon was a demon. I try opening the door but he throws a ball of energy at it and I run behind my desk. I take the half empty glass of that stupid drink and throw it at his eyes to throw him off track but when I do that his whole body turns red and he erupts into flames. He screams as he's being disintegrated. Wind blows in my face and I cover my eyes when he's gone I'm breathing hard and my heart is beating a million times a minute.

_Mommy I'm scared. _

"Don't be scared baby I'm right here." I say touching my stomach trying to calm my breathing I look at the broken glass and that's when I realise that the drink Jenny was giving me wasn't to make me strong at all... but to kill my baby... it was poison.

I run home to the hotel and when I get there and I see an already prepared drink on the dining room table I look to find jenny cooking in the kitchen. When she sees me she smiles and walks over.

"Your night time drink is done." She says. When she looks at my facial expression she gets a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Leah... and why do you have a cut on your forehead."

"What is in that drink."

"Herbs." She answers too quickly.

"You're lying!" I yell at her.

"Leah-

"It's poison... who are you." I yell grabbing her by her neck and using my super strength. Never in a million years did I think I would be doing this to Jenny.

"I'm from the future." She screeches and I drop her on to the floor she's gasping for breath.

"Leah... I really don't mean any harm to you or Zavior... but Jefferson and I are from the future and the first time you got pregnant with your baby girl she caused destruction... She's just a baby but she grows up to nearly kill all good in the world... including her younger brother... you're son."

"Does Zavior know about this?" I ask.

"No... Jefferson and I were sent back to make sure that... things go right this time." She says and by the look she had towards my stomach I knew she meant kill my child... and I don't care what dimension she came from or what alternate universe she was a part of... no one was touching my baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Zavior P.O.V

I'm sitting in the lab in my guest house concentrating on the holographic screen in front of me. I've been staring at the profile of this particular harry beast since this morning. If there was any Demon trying to hurt Leah and the baby it was this kind of demon. I knew it had to be it I swear to God I would kill it. I ignore it for a little bit and look at the piles of mail that my housekeeper brought to me. I open up a letter from the chief of a reservation and when I see that it's from a Franco insisting that his coven be considered to be one of the five covens for the baby. How these motherfuckers knew Leah was pregnant I didn't know... someone in the estate was leaking information and they needed to stop. I look at the address and when I see that it's La Push I freeze. This was Leah's old coven... they didn't know that she was my queen. I shake my head at the thought I didn't want this coven anywhere near my child... But I knew it wasn't completely up to me and I had to tell Leah that they sent a request.

"Dr. Connell!" Screams one of my maids running into the lab.

"Yes." I say standing up at once.

"Its lady Leah! She's collapsed in the foyer!" She says she runs out of the room expecting me to follow but I just zap myself to the foyer at once not wanting to waste any time. I needed to see if she was hurt, if something hurt her I would kill them with my bare hands. I may not have wanted anything to do with the baby that she was carrying... but it wasn't because I didn't love it. I already had an unconditional love for my unborn child. But I needed to hide it because I know what the baby will be capable of if Leah lets it come to term. I go the foyer to see the love of my life collapsed in the middle of what used to be our home but now it was just my house. The whole staff was hovering over her trying to help.

"Everybody disperse!" I yell as I go into the middle and pick up Leah. She moans a little.

"Leah baby how'd you get here?" I ask her as I carry her up the steps. All the staff still staring at us go away.

"The baby brought me here... she says it's... safe." She says breathlessly.

"Well she's right." I say as I carry her into our bedroom in the main wing of the estate. I lay her on what used to be our bed and I put the covers over her, I sit at the end of the bed and watch as Leah relaxes into her sleep and the frown leaves her face. I kiss her forehead and just stare when I hear a voice.

_Daddy people are trying to hurt me and mommy... I'm scared. _

I look around and when my eyes settle on her stomach I realised I was hearing the baby's thoughts... and as I place my hand over her stomach, I made my decision despite how things could turn out if we weren't careful... But I didn't care I was going to be careful this time around. Because I wasn't losing this baby or Leah.

"Don't worry princess... daddy will keep you safe."

Leah P.O.V

I open my eyes to the smell of tea and when I see Zavior walking in I shake my head.

"If you think I'm going to let you poison our baby also... you have one thing coming." I say holding the covers tighter to my body.

"Leah what are you talking about?" He asks softly brushing some hair from my face. I look at the cup of tea and he follows my gaze still confused.

"Leah what is it?" He whispers.

"You didn't know what she was doing to me?" I ask him.

"Who?" He asks

"Jenny...She was poisoning the baby with a tea she was giving me... I thought you knew." I say. He looks surprised, angry, shocked.

"Jenny was poisoning the baby!" He yells.

"Shhh." I tell him touching his neck. "You'll wake her up and she'll be talking all day." I say softly my eyelids showing how tired they are. He smiles softly looking at my stomach.

"I heard her while you were passed out... baby she talks a lot." He says with a little smile and I laugh myself. We laugh together at our talkative unborn baby.

"You heard her?" I ask him. He nods smiling his forehead pressed against mine.

"She asks so many questions." He says and I nod laughing.

"She's really curious about things." I say knowing exactly what he was talking about. He presses his forehead to mine.

"I'm so sorry about the way I acted love." He says. "I want you and this baby and I mean that one hundred percent... we will do whatever we need to do to make sure that this baby is good... I promise you." He says and I smile through my tears.

"I didn't know if I was going to be able to do it without you." I say through my tears. He holds me close and that's when we hear it.

_Mommy, Daddy why are you guys sad? Is it because I eat a lot? _

The both of us look down at my stomach and Zavior smiles through his tears. He places his hand on it.

"No we're just happy that we get to see you soon." He says softly.

_Ok I'm hungry mama, papa I want food. _

"Soon honey." Zavior says sternly. She doesn't argue... if it was me she'd keep asking till I actually gave her what she wanted. Good to know Zavior was the stern one. He looks at me with a certain look in his eye.

"You know Leah... as much as I want this baby... there are certain rules." He says I frown at him.

"What kind of rules?"

"She's a powerful baby a magical child we need to have a lot of things done before her arrival... and" He drones on.

"Spit it out." I whisper.

"We have to be married before we allow a magical baby to be born it's the **LAW**"

"What happens if we aren't?"

"She won't be acknowledged by my bloodline... she won't be royalty." He says

"Well what are we going to do?" I ask him softly.

"You're not showing." He states I nod in agreement looking at my flat stomach but I really didn't understand what he was getting at. He looks at me softly and he takes both my hands and makes me stand up.

"Leah you know I love you right?" he asks.

"... I know." I say smiling as I put my hand on the side of his face. He kisses my hand. I was in a long white nightgown my long hair flowing down my back. While Zavior looked suave in his head to toe black.

"I wanted this to be under different circumstances but..." he says getting down on one knee. I gasp and he takes my hand looking up at me with those eyes I loved so much.

"Leana Melody Clearwater... Since you've come into my life you've brought a light that I didn't think I would ever see and you brought a warmth that I didn't think I could ever feel... You've brought such a joy and innocence to my dull and dark life... and I want you to understand that you've made me the happiest man... wolf... existing thing in the world when you told me you loved me and when you gave me the privilege of being able to wake up beside you every night ... You changed my life... You're bringing my baby into this world and I want us to be a family I want to make you a part of this family... Leah will you make me the happiest man in this world and become my wife?" He asks. I look down at him my hair making a curtain around my face. Some tears fall from my eyes and I smile as I nod my head.

"Of course I'll marry you Zavior. Of course I will." I say as I cry. He takes a velvet box from his back pocket and opens it to reveal a huge diamond ring. It was HUGE. And boy was it a sparkler.

"Beautiful diamond for a beautiful girl," He says softly as he places the ring on my finger. He kisses my stomach as he comes up and then he kisses my forehead before my lips. I wrap my arms around him and he deepens the kiss.

_Mama, papa! I'm hungry ! _

She yells getting angry stopping her father and I from enjoying our little moment. We both just laugh before Zavior picks me up and I laugh as he twirls me around.

"If it's food she wants, food I shall get." He says before he zaps us to the kitchen. There's no kitchen staff cooking away which is unusual for the estate.

"I sent all the workers home I didn't want anyone snooping around your bedroom. So I sent everyone home for the weekend."

I nod and he goes into the kitchen and cooks me breakfast I take a look at the diamond ring while his back is turned to me and I realise that I would be having a wedding before I started to show which means I would be having a wedding within the next week or so. How I was going to pull that off I had no idea but I knew that it was possible. I touch my stomach.

_In a few short weeks I would be a wife, in a few short months I would be a mother and for the rest of my life... I would be a queen. And La Push always thought I would amount to nothing. I couldn't help but shake my head at the thought. _

-Three days later-

All the staff are in front of Zavior and I as he made it clear that he wanted everybody in the living room before they started work as he had an announcement.

"Now as you all know I have tightened security around the estate in the past couple of weeks... but what you didn't know was that I did it because. Lady Leah is pregnant and we are engaged there will be a wedding next week and we need to make sure that this house is protected and nothing gets out as there will be a baby in a few short months." He says. A silence falls over the crowd and one lady faints.

"There's going to be an heir?" Asks one of the servants.

"That is correct." Zavior says. They all just stare at me as if I'm some alien and it's only until a voice in the back says.

"Well don't just stand there... congratulate them!" says a male voice. That's when everyone comes and either gives me a kiss or a hug for good luck. They all disperse and go to their daily duties and that's when I see them. Jenny, Jefferson and a man all dressed in black. By the shape of his face and sharp facial features, I knew that this man was Zavior's father... I just knew it. Zavior puts his hand over my stomach and I take a stand behind him.

"You take one step closer and I will kill all of you in one swipe." He says.

"Relax son... I'm not here to hurt my grandchild." He says with a smile. "I'm here to see my future daughter in law." He says.

"You know the way out." Is all Zavior says.

"Zavior please... We were not trying to kill the baby because we're evil if we were you would know." Jefferson tries to explain. Zavior doesn't move as he's listening to what he's saying... part of him knows what Jefferson is saying is true but he's also thinking of the baby and the fact that they were poisoning her... he can't get over their reasoning... it's still his baby... this whole being connected as one thing sometimes it was good like at times like these, where I know what's running through his head.

"Son... I sent them from the future to kill the baby." Says his father.

"Why in the fuck would you do that!"

"Because I know what comes of her birth!... or at least what did." He says looking at me. I'm still behind Zavior's shoulder in a protected stance.

"What did?" I ask. "What changed now... is she no longer evil." I ask hopefully.

"Your pregnancy is going completely different from the first once... there are more signs of positive in the child then there was ... the first pregnancy"

"What are positive signs?"

"When Zavior was an infant you could hear his thoughts like you could hear hers, he could have conversation from the womb his magic worked from the womb... just like the princess your stomach... but in the future with the evil infant... The powers didn't develop until she was out of the womb and she only dark powers." He says.

"What was different this time around?" Zavior asks. His father shrugs really not knowing the answer to that one. I look at Jefferson... he knew.

"Jefferson knows." I state and we all look at him.

"You really want to know?" He says. I nod. "When you got pregnant in the future you weren't ready... you didn't know how you felt about Zavior and the two of you weren't developed as couple as strongly as you are today... the way you two are connected and work as one right now is what makes your family stronger... and in good light... last time everything happened too soon." He says. I look up into Zavior's eyes and he smiles at me.

"Leah." Jenny says quietly. I look at her she has tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispers. I step from behind Zavior and I open my arms for her. She runs into them and I kiss her cheek.

"It's ok Jenny bear." I say holding her. "But just so you know... I will never be drinking anything you make for me yourself until the baby is born." I say through my tears and she laughs.

"Ok." She says. And I smile as I hold her happy that for the first time since I got pregnant everything was falling into place. Zavior's mother appears beside her husband and Zavior rolls his eyes at his parents.

"Let's talk... Jenny bring Leah to bed." He says walking out with his parents.

"But I'm not tired." I say,

"You need energy." Is all he says not really staying so that I can argue with him.

Zavior P.O.V

My parents and I walk into the lab and my mothers' youthful face smiles at me.

"You have a lot to do before the dark day... this baby needs a dark day." My father stresses.

"I know." I say

"You need to choose the five covens." My mother says with a smile. My father and I roll our eyes at that. My mother loved choosing the five covens she got to see a bunch of packs that would bend over backwards for her... my mother loved the attention.

"You help Leah with the wedding we want to have it next week and it needs to be up to her standards. Do you understand." I say to my mother she nods.

"Of course it will be a royal affair anybody whose anybody will be there to see the new king and queen." She says with a nod.

"And I want you to handle the dark day." I say pointing to my father.

"Got it son." He says.

"We need to make this week as stress free and as easy for Leah. She's pregnant I don't want her under any stress." I say to the two of them. The three of us are interrupted by a scream in the main house. My parents and I zap to Leah and I's bedroom when we see a demon holding a fireball in his hand. Leah is on the bed and he takes it and throws it at her but my mother uses her Zapping power to jump and zap Leah out of the way. The demon runs towards my father who takes a piece of the broken bed post and stabs it through the demons stomach while I take its neck and break it off its body. It erupts in flames as it screams.

"I will have the ultimate power!" it screams as it turns to ash in my hands. My father throws the body on the floor and lights up a cigar.

"I'm a little rusty at this demon killing thing haven't done it in a while... we should go hunting for them so I can get back in my game." He says looking at me breathlessly. I just glare at him as I'm breathing hard. I wave my hand and my mother and Leah are back in front of me. Leah runs into my arms and I inspect her once before holding her into my arms.

"You ok love?" I ask her. She nods.

"Will our baby ever be safe?" She says so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"We'll do whatever we need to do to keep the baby safe Leah...no one's touching our child I promise you." I say softly to the love of my life.

"You'll be a happy family... even if we have to kill every demon on the face of the earth to make sure of it... no one is ruining your family." My mother says. Leah doesn't say anything as she puts her head in my shoulder.

"I just want her to be safe baby that's all I want." Says my beautiful fiancé with tears in her eyes.

"She will be Leah.. I promise you." I say and I knew that with every fibre of my being. **NOBODY **. was getting near my baby and I didn't care who it was. I look into Leah's eyes and the letter from Franco from la Push was burning a hole in my pocket. My mother and father take Leah and zap her to the penthouse in the city deeming that safer for her for the night. And when Leah's gone I take the letter from my pocket look at it once and then throw it in the garbage. I knew I should have told her that they wanted to be chosen as this was her family... her coven. But like I said no one I didn't trust was coming near my baby and it was better if Leah had no idea that her family wanted to be apart of everything... if keeping her away from her family is what I had to do to make sure ours was safe... so be it.. this was Leah and Is family this was my daughter and they hurt Leah one too many times I wasn't going to let them come near her. At the end of the day I did what I needed to do. I took my fathers lit cigarette and I put it in the trash watching as the letter erupted in flames... and then I zapped out of the room. I zap to the bedroom in the penthouse where Leah is sleeping I close the door and lay beside her... it was just the three of us in this room, where they would always remain safe as long as I lived and reigned as king.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Tell me what you guys think will happen. LOL hope you enjoyed still A LOT to come. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**OH BTW those commenting on how I only keep updating this story it's because I'm writing more chapters for all the other stories so that I can just post them consistently and not just post one and then wait like six months to post another one. This story already had a lot of pre written chapters is all. **

**REMEMBER/ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
